


奶油糖霜

by Fayland



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drugs, Gangs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayland/pseuds/Fayland
Summary: Cloud Strife在米德加盘子下方的一家叫做第九云层的咖啡店工作。问题在于，那是帮派雪崩d品交易的一个据点，用于售卖娱乐用魔晄。一切都很顺利直到神罗发现了他们在这家店里进行的所谓活动并派了Sephiroth去调查。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cream and Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535773) by [corvidkohai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidkohai/pseuds/corvidkohai). 



Cloud 的忠诚并不是那么容易收买的。

他只献身给极少数人：他的母亲。她是唯一一个永远支持他的人，而他也永远支持她，无论什么情况下。没有什么是他不会为她做的事情。与之相反的，他几乎不会为嘲笑过他的人做任何事情，而那就包括了尼布尔海姆几乎所有的人。如果那个村庄被烧毁殆尽，他会冲进去拯救他的母亲，然后不会去管其他任何人。也许，如果他正好撞上了 Tifa Lockhart 的话，他也会帮助她，但是他不会在已经安全的情况下再次跑入火场拯救她。她时不时地为他说过几句好话，但是她并没有真的在乎他，所以他也不在乎她。

他很少在乎什么事情。他的习惯是不会恶劣地对待别人：他很有礼貌，也不是会袖手旁观无辜的人受伤害的类型，但是那也就这样了。问题在于，当他搬到米德加之后，他就一直忙于照顾他自己而没有时间去管别人了。

他刚来到米德加的时候，眼里充满了星星，梦想成为一名特种兵。然而问题是，当他到了征兵处的时候，他被告知他没有资格成为特种兵。那个招募者自己也很疑惑，当他告诉 Cloud 来自尼布尔海姆的人不能成为特种兵的候选人时；很明显有什么条款提到那块区域有什么污染导致了他们会对特种兵强化过程起强烈的应激反应，让他们无法入选。当那个男人告诉他这个消息的时候，自己也非常得迷茫 —— 显然他之前也不知道，直到在他输入 Cloud 注册信息的时候看到弹出来的信息框才知道的。

他为这造成的不便道了歉，并向他提供了一个步兵团的职位。薪水不是很高，职位也不像特种兵那么有魅力，但是那也是在这个城市生存下去的不错的方法之一。食宿都由公司支付，他会有制服所以不用担心衣服的问题。只要他同意，神罗会照看他的。这怎么样？

Cloud 直接拒绝了。他把离开前所有的时间都花在了吹牛自己会成为一个特种兵回家。他没法接受成为一个小兵回家。介于他的第一选择已经不再是一个选择了，他得去想办法找寻其他的路子让自己成为一个大人物，就像特种兵那样的大人物。

他感谢了招募员，迅速地离开了。

他去找了住宿的地方，然后发现哪怕是 “ 小旅馆 ” ，在盘子上也贵得离谱。一位小旅馆的员工有些犹豫但是认命地告诉他，按照他的预算，他只能在盘子下面找到住宿的地方。 Cloud 不喜欢那样，但是他还是去了盘子下方。

他没有想到的是哪怕是盘子 **下面** 他也找不到他预算以内的住宿。他找不到住的地方。他几乎把所有的 Gil 都花在了来的旅途路上。他也没有足够的钱返回盘子上方再离开城市在野外露宿了，起码在野外他知道怎么照顾自己。然而，他现在被困在贫民区里，没有办法离开也没有地方可以去。

他最终找到了一个巨大的，被遗弃的管道，比他要高大。他睡在了那里面。

第二天，他四处转悠试图找一份工作，但是没人愿意雇佣他。他尝试了一次又一次，然而一点成功的苗头都没有。贫民区并没有那么多工作，而他的乡下口音和显而易见的年幼也让找工作变得更困难了。没人愿意给他一个机会。

他在城市里没有什么用武之地。他知道怎么狩猎和采集，知道各种草药的功效和价值，也知道如何给动物剥皮和制造皮革，但是在贫民区，并没有大自然能让他发挥这些技能。他也不想直接乞讨，他的自尊不允许他这么做。

他唯一能想到的赚钱的办法是他以前跟他妈妈一起玩的杯子游戏。三只杯子和一个小的物件。一个人把小物件藏在一只杯子下面，不断地快速移动转换杯子的位置来迷惑在场人的眼睛，另一个玩家要猜出最后物件藏在哪只杯子下面。他一局收取一个 Gil ，许诺他们如果他们赢的话会还给他们两 Gil 。这游戏要求大量的技巧，而他的母亲教过他作为移动杯子的人正确地玩这个游戏的方式。在尼布尔长久的冬夜里，他们没什么事情可做，而这是少数的娱乐方式之一。他从来没想过他得靠这个来赚取面包。

他能赚到足够的钱勉强度日。很明显城市里的人不玩这个，因此人们都被这新鲜感吸引了。而当人们因为赢不了而不断玩直到 Cloud 让他们赢的时候则对 Cloud 更有利。他知道 1Gil 做不了什么，但是它们积攒得很快，而低价格让人们一次又一次的参与，觉得这几乎是可以忽略的价格。

他没有任何计划。成为大人物的梦想被在他做出来到盘子下方这一命运性的决定时就被冲进了下水道。他勉强能够赚取足够的食物，他没有家 —— 他没办法再回到盘子上方。他把他的梦想都放到了一边，告诉自己这只是暂时的，他很快就会找到办法摆脱这一切的。

那些话在他的舌尖尝起来就像一个谎言。因为吃得太少他日渐消瘦。眼睛下的浮肿越发可怕。他的手大部分时间都在颤抖，而他甚至不再清楚那是为什么，但是这让他的杯子游戏变得越发困难起来。他脏兮兮的，一直都是。偶尔，一家餐厅会让他用他们洗手间的水槽尽可能地清理自己，但是那从来没什么帮助。他 **总是** 在口渴。他缺乏一切物资，而那让他情况变得越来越糟糕。但是他对此毫无办法。有时候，少有的善良的陌生人会给他更多的 Gil ，而他不得不用尽一切强迫自己聪明地不去拒绝他们。一想到被施舍，他浑身上下都不舒服，但是悲伤的事实是，他 **需要** 这些施舍。

Cloud 没法确实地说出他到底在贫民区待了多久了。这里没有太阳来判断时间流逝，而他连个钟表都没有。贫民区没有任何节奏，也没有能够辨认的夜晚，没有太阳告诉他们什么时候去睡觉，人们总是忙碌着。 Cloud 在他睏了的时候睡觉，在他醒来的时候醒来。他失去了时间的概念。有时候，藏身于他当作家的管道背后，在悲惨地羞愧和苦痛中，为了他现在的样子，低声哭泣。

然而一切都在瞬间改变了。他当时在弄杯子游戏，给玩家他最美好的微笑。当他玩杯子游戏的时候他尽可能的施展他的魅力，吸引观众。他不断快速地说话以分散他们的注意力，让他们更难追踪那些杯子。乍一看，他看起来几乎是快乐的。日复一日都没什么不同，这样的表演让他精疲力尽，但这并不是什么新鲜事。起码他没有期待那天会有什么不同 —— 对他来说一切都不会改变了，总的来说。

除了，当他一边移动着杯子一边喋喋不休地说着废话的时候，突然被一声尖利的 “Cloud Strife ？ ”  打断。

Cloud 的手僵住了。他抬起头，眉头紧锁。这里没有人认识他。哪怕是这一区的当地人也仅仅知道他叫 Cloud 。他从没有告诉过任何人他的姓。一阵寒颤从他身上掠过。不可能是尼布尔海姆的人。他们不会在这里。不能让他们 **见到** 他现在的样子，他现在的状态。

然而当他看向四周的时候，他看到了 Tifa Lockhart ，对方正震惊地看着他。

他的脸唰地变白了。

他把 Gil 扔回给他的玩家并说道， “ 表演结束了，伙计们。下次再尝试吧。 ”

他甚至都没有去收拾他的东西 —— 仅仅是几个他找到的被丢弃的杯子和一个骰子，骰子是他在一个小巷的纸壳上找到的。他可以收集新的东西。重要的事情是他必须在 Tifa 抓到他之前赶快 **离开** 这里。

他挣脱开，向一旁冲去。他现在对贫民区了如指掌，知道所有的进进出出的小巷子。他能甩开她。因为他领先了一步。

他没有想到的是，他营养不良并且睡眠不足，而 Tifa 则是生命中大部分时间都在和赞甘一起训练。她的身体状况比他好得多，她轻松地将他按倒在地上。

他试图挣脱，但是她将他翻过来仰面朝上，坐在他的腰上让他无法动弹，将他的手腕按在他的头顶上。不管他怎么努力，他都无法挣脱。最终，他瘫倒在她的手里，仅仅因为那些挣扎而疲惫不堪，气喘吁吁。他看向一边，拒绝任何眼神交流。

“ 真的是你， Cloud 。 ”Tifa 惊讶地说道， “ 你 **怎么** 了？ ”

“ 我也很高兴见到你， Tifa 。 ” 他的语气里有足够的苦涩和顽固，以及他的表情可以清晰地看出他完全不这么觉得。

“ 你说你要去加入特种兵。为什么你会在盘子下方？为什么你看起来糟透了？为什么你在用你那个愚蠢的杯子游戏赚取 Gil ？ ”

他很不想说，但是他最终承认道， “ 他们不让来自尼布尔海姆的人加入特种兵。我不知道真正的原因是什么。 ”

“ 而那让你玩起了杯子？ ”

Cloud 紧紧闭着眼，羞愧得难受。

“ 我试图在盘子上方找一个地方，但是我没有足够的 Gil 。我到了盘子下方，依然没有足够的 Gil 。没人愿意雇用我而我没有钱买票回到盘子上方离开这个城市。你现在感觉爽了吗，知道我搞得有多砸？ ”

Tifa 跪坐起来，放开了他的手腕。 Cloud 偷偷看了他一眼，然后立刻后悔了。她的脸上充满 **同情** 。

“Cloud ，我很抱歉。事情不应该这么发展的。 ”

“ 但是事情就是这么发展的，而且不想要你的怜悯。放开我然后该去哪儿去哪。 ”

“…… 你上次吃东西是什么时候？ ”

“ 今天早上。 ”

“ 真正的一顿饭， Cloud ，而不是残羹剩饭。 ”

Cloud 看向别处，拒绝回答。

Tifa 叹了口气说， “ 你得跟着我来。我们得让你吃点东西。 ”

“ 我不想要你的 **施舍** ， Tifa 。我自己能行。 ”

“ 我知道我们都被教育施舍是个糟糕的词汇，但是我们也被教育要照顾我们自己人。我没法放任你这个样子。 ”

Cloud 尖声大笑起来。

“ 你之前从来没有把我当自己人，为什么现在要这么做呢？就因为我们来自同一个破村子？滚开， Tifa 。 ”

“Cloud ，你是我的 **朋友** 。 ”Tifa 诚挚地说道，甚至有一些受伤， “ 你一直都是。我知道我小时候很过分，而我自从长大到能意识到自己有多娇纵以后，我一直在后悔。让我开始补偿你吧。 ”

“ 我们不是 **朋友** 。你从来不想当我的朋友。你有你自己的朋友 —— 在那个事故之后你向他们求助，与此同时，你让你的父亲因为我试图帮助你而把我揍得半死。我们都知道我 **帮** 了你， Tifa ，不管你父亲是怎么想的，但是你该死的一句 **解释** 都没有。 ”

他能感觉到她畏缩了。但是依然拒绝看向她。

“ 如果我不把你当朋友的话我不会跟你做那个约定的。就像我说的，我是个很糟糕的朋友，但是我没办法修复过去。我能做的只是现在帮助你，而那由让你吃上东西开始。 ”

她从他身上爬下来然后伸出一只手帮助他站起来。他看了一眼那只手，抬头看向她，犹豫了。

那听起来很好。她想要补偿他，她会帮助他，她会比之前更好。但是根据他自己的经验，唯一一个真正担心他的人是他的母亲。而如果他们没有血缘关系的话，他甚至不能指望任何人。

他把她的手拍开，然后自己站了起来。

他开始躲开她，但是她抓住了他的手腕。

“Cloud ，不要 **固执** 了。让我 **帮** 你。 ”

“ 你大概只是想要通过帮助我让你自己感觉更好一点。我不接受施舍， Tifa ，以及我很确定我不想要你的同情。滚开。 ”

“ 够了。 ” 她说道，然后抱住了他的腰把他抗在了肩上。

他反抗了，挣扎了，扭动着。他一直不断地大喊大叫，但是没人关注他。因为营养不良他足够轻，而她则因为训练而足够强壮到哪怕他在挣扎也能轻松地扛着他。他期望能有人看到他显然不同意的状态，而代表他介入这件事情，但是那是徒劳的希望 —— 这里是贫民区，在这里，人们只管自己的事情。如果你不想成为下一个受害者的话你就得这样做。

她扛着他走上了楼梯来到一个酒吧一样的场所，然后将他扔进了一把椅子。她用手指着他。

“ 乖乖待在这。如果有必要的话我 **绝对会** 把你捆在椅子上的。 ” 她威胁道，然后一直盯着他，转向侧面，大吼道， “Barret ！ ”

隆隆的响声传来，一个弹球游戏机突然从地板的缝隙中升了起来，载着一个大个子男人。

“ 什么 ——Tifa ，你不能往家带流浪汉。 ”

“ 他是个老朋友， Barret 。 ”

“ 那为什么他看上去像是想要揍你一顿的样子？ ”

“ 因为他是个固执的混蛋，一如既往。帮我看着他，行不行？我得给他弄点吃的。 ”

Barret 耸了耸肩，但是还是走过来重重坐在了 Cloud 面前的桌子上， Cloud 怒视着他。但 Barret 不为所动，双臂交叉在他那吓人的胸前。 Tifa 翻了个白眼，走向酒吧后厨。

“ 所以，你怎么认识 Tifa 的？ ”Barret 问道。

“ 滚开。 ”

Barret 沉下脸，回应道， “ 你总是这么没礼貌吗？ ”

“ 我不想待 **在这里** 。她知道这一点，如果她不是那么依然那么 **混账** 的话，她应该放我离开。 ”

“ 她不是一个混账。你最近有照过镜子吗？你瘦得皮包骨头。就我看来，她是在帮你，给你弄点吃的。 ”

“ 我不想要她的施舍。我跟她说过了，同时我还让她滚开。 ”

“ 这不是施舍。这叫做个人。你有时候也应该试试看。 ”

  
“ 你也去死吧。 ”

Cloud 试图站起来，然而在他离开椅子的半途中，被 Barret 一把推了回去，用力之大椅子差点都翻了。

“ 你给我好好待着。 ”

“ 你为什么在意？你甚至都不认识我。 ”

“ 我的朋友要我把你留在这儿，所以我会这么做。除此之外，忽略你那 **臭脾气** ，你看起来糟透了。让你离开的话我会睡不好的。 ”

“ 我才不管你睡不睡得好呢。让我 **离开** 。 ”

“ 绝不。你对施舍有那么大意见？那就赚钱吧。 ”

“…… 什么？ ”

“ 你听见我说的了。无论如何，我们都会喂饱你的。洗盘子或者做点别的什么来弥补吧。 ”

Cloud 停下了，皱起眉头。他说得对。看起来他们确实不会让他就这么离开。至少如果他能帮工的话，他能减轻他所剩的自尊所受到的伤害。

“ 好吧。 ”

接下来他们就这么坐着，相对无言，直到 Tifa 端着巨大一盘子食物回来。那是传统尼布尔海姆食物，这让 Cloud 不仅仅是胃部咕噜咕噜叫起来，心脏也同时疼痛了起来。她扫视着两人，对他们中间的沉默有些怀疑，但是还是把食物放在了 Cloud 面前。

Cloud 开吃了，但是吃得很慢。他是个尼布尔男孩，他经历过足够多艰难的冬天知道如果在饥饿太久之后吃得太快的话，之后只会让人恶心。他吃得很慢，每一口都精心测量过，但是还是吃完了全部的食物。 Tifa 坐在他对面，在这期间一直看着他，而 Barret 则一直看着 Tifa 。每个人都眉头紧锁，除了 Cloud ，他太过于忙着食物而无心担忧其它。

最终盘子空了， Cloud 站起来，手里拿着盘子。

“ 你的厨房在哪里？我要负责洗碗。 ”

Tifa 上下打量着他。她心里一个角落想要拒绝他，因为明显他很疲惫，而且这个状态已经持续了很久。但是她还是站起来告诉了他厨房在哪里，知道他的尼布尔式骄傲不会忍受任何免费的东西。她站在那里，靠着墙，双臂交叉在胸前，静静看着他洗碗，沉思着。

“ 你住在哪里？ ” 她问道。

“ 与你无关。 ”

“ 你不是流落街头吧，是不是？ ”

“ 不 …… 算是。 ”

他住在一个管道里，不是街头。谢谢。

“ 留下来。我们能给你一份工作。 ”

他停顿了下来，双手浸在肥皂水里，扭头看向她。他关上了水龙头，擦干双手，然后转身面对她。

“ 为什么？ ”

“ 因为我们照顾我们自己人。我不能让你流浪街头，饿着肚子挣扎度日。这样的话，就不是施舍了。将它看成一个附带住宿的工作。那是神罗会给提供给你的，不是吗？你可以从 **神罗** 接受这些，却不能从我这接受吗？ ”

Cloud 盯着她看了很久，很久，然后最终慢慢地点了点头。

“ 好吧。我要做什么？ ”

Tifa 畏缩了一下，然后叹了口气，把头发从眼前拨开。

“ 那解释起来 …… 有点麻烦。我可以早上再告诉你。 ”

“ 你现在就告诉我，不然我就直接离开这里。 ”

Tifa 皱起眉头，但是她知道他说到做到。她可以再次把他抗回来，但是没什么可以阻止他半夜离开。

“ 我是雪崩的一员。你听说过他们吗？ ”

Cloud 点了点头，眯起了眼睛。是的，没错他听说过。每个在盘子下生活的人都听说过。

雪崩是一个奇怪的，非常奇怪的组织。某种帮派，但是有道德的那种。他们做的很多经营都和古留根尾一样，但是他们用他们赚的钱做好事。他们经营了几家和蜜蜂之馆竞争的妓院。他们还有不少其它的生意，大部分是酒吧。但是那些都只是他们赚取大头 Gil 的生意的幌子。

他们出售地下魔晄。

他们自己从不制造魔晄，也不向神罗购买魔晄；他们对此过于倾向环保主义。不，他们从神罗的运输中偷取魔晄，然后将他们作为 | 毒 | 品 | 售卖。魔晄很复杂。你必须注射使用它，而且很难掌握剂量。太多会让你呕吐，毫无疑问。而太少则毫无作用。没人能搞清楚特种兵们使用的剂量，但是大部分人都是猜测是足够高到让你能把你的胃都吐出来的那种剂量。没人为了取乐使用那么大的剂量。

但是，低剂量时，魔晄显然是惊人的。它给你无与伦比的快感，让你如此欣快以至于普通的快乐变得和麻木仅有半步之遥。只要一剂，你就完全毁了。再也不能享受任何事物，除非你再次嗑魔晄。更不用说它极度上瘾。不管人们怎么说，你绝不可能仅仅 “ 尝试 ” 魔晄。你尝试一次然后你就一辈子都完了。通常，人们不断增加使用的剂量，追求更高的快感，仅仅让他们自己作呕然后服用过量，变成魔晄中毒，不能移动甚至连眨眼都做不到。尽管 Cloud 自己也曾被诱惑过，仅仅是为了得到某种解脱，他从来不敢尝试。因为那些后果太吓人了。不值得。

Cloud 不是很确定他是否想要参与这样一种生意。没错，雪崩使用他们的收益努力破坏神罗的统治并结束整个魔晄制造业，为了星球的利益。那是 Cloud 理论上可以支持的理由。但是他不喜欢帮助人们自掘坟墓这个概念。

但是他又停下来想了想，发现并不能完全地对此感同身受。如果人们想要获得魔晄，他们会得到的，不管他有没有帮助他们。他是在帮助雪崩，没错，但是就算没有他雪崩也会成功的。除了他自己会过得好一些以外，那并不会带来什么区别。而且，就他看来，他的人生中只想要照顾两个人：他自己还有他的母亲。而这绝对是给他带来好处的。

“ 好吧。 ”Cloud 最终开口， “ 你们想要我做什么？ ”

“ 棒极了。 ”Tifa 脸上表情放松了下来， “ 我们打算开一家咖啡店。你会是咖啡店的服务生，店铺的代言人。我怀疑我们会有很多真正的生意，但是你不会是唯一一个经营那个店铺的人。那里会有交易发生。你可能会站在前台，然后人们会找你说出什么暗号或者什么特殊的手势来告诉你他们需要魔晄。然后你会把他们交给后厨的什么人。你不用亲自做交易，除非你想。只要你不愿意，你就是一个咖啡店服务生。 ”

Cloud 停顿了一会儿，最后叹了口气，撸过自己的头发，然后点了点头。

“ 好吧。我加入。什么时候开始？ ”

“ 我们大概还有一个月才开门。在那之前，你可以在第七天堂和我一起工作。听起来可以吗？ ”

“ 我没问题。我住在哪里？ ”

“ 店铺楼上有几个房间，我就住在楼上。你需要从你之前住的地方取什么东西吗？ ”

Cloud 刺耳地笑了起来，指了指自己。

“ 我看起来像是拥有什么重要的东西的样子吗？ ”

Tifa 叹了口气， “ 我猜并没有。 ”

“ 要事第一， ”Cloud 说道， “ 你们有浴室吗？我 **太想** 洗澡了。 ”

Tifa 看了他一眼，看起来十分悲伤，甚至是有些怜悯的，但是这次 Cloud 完全不在意，因为她告诉了他浴室在哪里，以及如何能找到一些 Barret 的旧衣服和不用的毛巾。他几乎是雀跃着去找那些的。

很长一段时间以来，事情终于看起来开始好转了。


	2. Chapter 2

这一切没有 Cloud 预想得那么糟糕。

他以为 Tifa 会像个老母鸡一样看着他。她从来不知道什么时候该放手，而且在合适的情况下她能像 Cloud 一样固执。他以为她会唠叨，围着他转，试图控制他生活的方方面面。但是她完全没有。

他没有告诉她自从到了米德加之后他是怎么生活的，她也没有问。她没有问，但是她在这个城市待了足够久的时间让她能做出一些可靠的猜测。尽管 Cloud 从未真正一个人独自待着 —— 流落街头让他不可能拥有真正的隐私 —— 他现在也完全不再习惯别人投给他的关注了。如果他不是在折腾他的把戏的话，他是完全被忽视的。如果你是个流浪汉，没人愿意认可你的存在，而那对于 Cloud 而言是真实存在的。他不再习惯别人看着他太久。如果他没有在提供一些服务的话，他不知道要怎么在别人的注意力之下自处。

因此 Tifa 小心翼翼地对待他。她让他来去自如，但是总是伴随着威胁 —  如果他逃跑的话她会找到他并把他拖回来。她不会盯着他看很久，并在私下让 Barret 也这么做。他们给了他一份餐馆工 / 洗碗工的工作让他远离聚光灯，但是在一个月的过程中，慢慢地让他开始在吧台后面工作，让他为拥有自己的客人做准备。这个转变他度过得很好，因为他们做的非常得慢，非常得小心以至于他都没有意识到他们在做什么。

他花了一些时间才逐渐看起来更健康了。他的眼下不再带着浮肿，双手不再颤抖，而且他的骨头不再那么支棱着。他现在每天都洗澡， Tifa 基本上能确定那是因为他太久没有能够洗澡了。

那么久，明显是接近五年的时间。 Tifa 没有告诉他过了多久，但是她碰巧看到他在某一天盯着报纸，呆呆地看着上面的日期。她之前并没有意识到他有多么失去了时间感，但是当他离开跑进自己房间的时候，她没有去打扰他。

他对客人以外的人依然很粗鲁。如果你购买什么东西，他非常有礼貌，微笑得恰到好处。但是当面对 Jesse 、 Biggs 、 Wedge 、 Barret 和 Tifa 的时候，他依然是那个穷困潦倒的混蛋。一开始的时候最糟糕，他几乎做不到对他们说任何礼貌的话语。他同意待在这里，同意做帮工并为他们工作，但是他们看着他的眼神依然刺痛了他的自尊心。 Jesse 是最糟糕的一个，她第一次见到他就用柔和的眼神看着他，试图悉心照顾他。而他却以恶毒的语言作为回报。幸运的是，她不怎么在乎，也不怎么因为这个基本上是她的朋友收养的街头野猫而感到困扰。

但是在第一个月结束的时候，事情逐渐好了起来。他依然很粗鲁，但是一般而言他的表情都柔和到让他们能知道他只是在开玩笑或者试图保存颜面而已。他依然不愿意接受善意，但是至少不会再因为人们对他友善而试图把对方头揪下来了。他只是骇人地盯着你然后拍开他们伸出的手，而考虑到他最开始的情况，这已经是很不错的进步了。

无论如何，第一个月份结束了，而咖啡店准备开业了。 Cloud 很不情愿地参加了进展会议。但是有一点他们始终没有办法统一意见。不是油漆颜色，也不是家具，甚至不是浓缩咖啡机。

是店名。

他们坐在一起抛出各种选择，但是都很糟糕。 Cloud 瘫在他的椅子里，手指敲打着桌面，无聊至极。他是来帮忙的，但是这不是什么他能作出贡献的话题。

他几乎因为无聊而要睡着了的时候， Wedge 看了他一眼开口道， “‘ 第九云层 (Cloud Nine)’ 怎么样？ ”

Cloud 听到自己名字的瞬间就睁开了眼睛，然后才意识到他听到了什么。当他们都意识到之后，每个人都看着他，他拉下脸。

“ 绝对不要。 ” 他说。

“ 为什么不？听起来有一点像第七天堂，有差不多的感觉。而且你会是那家店的代言人不是吗？这很合理。 ”

“ 想也别想。 ”Cloud 驳斥道。

但是 Tifa 笑了起来，那种调戏的笑容，表示了 Cloud 越反对她会越支持这个想法。

他恼怒地看向一旁，更深地陷入椅子里。

“ 这有点可爱。 ” 她评价道，这让 Cloud 瞪了她一眼。

“ 这不 **可爱** ，这很 **没品** 。 ”

“ 这有点可爱。 ”Jesse 赞同道。

“ **非常** 可爱。 ”Wedge 也同意。

Biggs 窃笑了起来。

Cloud 看起来更生气了。

“ 你们就是一群混蛋，知道吗？别用我的名字给那该死的店铺命名。那甚至一开始都不是我的主意。 ”

“ 我们得让它看起来合情合理， Cloud 。 ”Wedge 说道， “ 如果我们用你命名它的话，那看起来就像是你是店主，那会让这家店看起来跟我们更没有关系而仅仅是你一个人独立的店。 ”

“ 我一点也不相信那是你的理由。 ”

“ 但是那合乎逻辑。 ”Biggs 表示。

Cloud 朝他竖了个中指。

“ 那就叫第九云层了，决定了。 ”Barret 宣布，眼睛里充满了开心的光芒。

Cloud 彻彻底底地瘫在了椅子里，发出一声抱怨的呻吟，一只胳膊盖住了自己的眼睛。

就这样，第九云层准备开始营业了。他们得到了他们所需的东西。 Cloud ，认真地说，竭尽全力学习如何经营一家咖啡店。他一点也不了解各种饮品 —— 尼布尔海姆有普通的滴漏咖啡，其它就什么都没有了。他甚至之前都没有 **听说过** 浓缩咖啡，跟别说那几十种以此为基底的饮料了。他花了无数个小时在雪崩给他买的 PHS 上面（表面上是为了让他们能够在需要的时候联系他）学习各种玛奇朵卡布奇诺和其它各种花式咖啡。每样饮品的名字对他来说都是奇怪的发音，他太习惯尼布尔式的东西了。

但是他还是完成了他的作业，并完成得很好。如果第九云层会成为他的店，那么他会好好经营它的。他的母亲总是教育他要好好工作。他做事从不半途而废。如果这是他的工作，他会把它做到最好。他想要把咖啡馆经营的足够好，让人们真的为了咖啡而不仅仅是药品来光顾。这不仅仅是因为他的完美主义，更因为一个真正运行着的生意会成为更好的掩护。

月底的时候，第九云层开门了。他们之前整个月都在大肆派发传单，向整个城市宣传它。这让开门那天吸引到了足够的客流量。而那天他们整天饮料都是免费的更是帮了大忙。顾客们都很开心因为，嘿，免费饮料呢。 Cloud 也很开心，因为咖啡店吸引了一大群人，同时他找到了机会练习使用浓缩咖啡机且不用担心浪费任何材料。而且他需要这些练习，因为他之前从未使用过浓缩咖啡机。他看了很多视频，读了很多文章；他理论上知道应该怎么做。但是这需要一定的熟练度，而他需要练习才能获得这些熟练度。

他们雇佣的其他的经营这家店的人 —— 都知道他们实际上干的营生 —— 在冲咖啡这件事情上并不比他更有经验，所以他甚至不能将制作饮料的任务交给他们，仅仅专注于如何经营生意。很不幸的是那群人只是随便找来聚集起来的一群人。

如月尤菲是他们中年纪最小的一个。 Cloud 从她的名字就能得知她是五台人，但是她同时也会在暴躁的时候用五台话抱怨，而那根本没法骗过其他人。他不知道她怎么会一路跑到米德加的，他也没有问 —— 那跟他没关系。他甚至都不需要去问她为什么想要想办法来反抗神罗。但是她精力旺盛，并帮忙推销。只要她能控制她的脾气，在应付顾客方面她会是一个极大的助力。

Cid Highwind 则不太一样。他主动跟 Cloud 解释了整个有关火箭的肮脏交易。他说他来米德加是为了试试看能不能从神罗那骗到更多钱来重启火箭项目，但是没有成功。那之后当他试图搞清楚下一步该做什么的时候，他听到了有关雪崩的消息，然后决定既然他不能跟神罗合作，他就跟神罗对着干好了。他对咖啡一无所知，但是对他们的茶单了若指掌。他脾气暴躁， Cloud 已经能够看到他会给予噩梦般的客户服务，但是他喜欢 Cid 。尤其是因为他很直白很诚实，而且在他听到 Cloud 如何变成店长的经历时也没有同情地看着他。 Cloud 偷偷决定 Cid 将会在后台制作饮料而不是应对客人。

Vincent 他 —— 好吧，他是 Vincent 。没有姓，不知道什么背景。显然他已经和雪崩合作了很长一段时间了。他是那个将雪崩从环保恐 | 怖 | 组 | 织变成犯 | 罪 | 组 | 织的人。他是突然出现的，说是听说了雪崩的目的然后想要帮忙，说他知道如何用另一种方式运作事物能赚取更多的利润。没人知道他之前是做什么的，也不知道他是如何知晓怎么运作一个犯 | 罪 | 机 | 构的。但是他们都很感激他出现了，并让他保有自己的秘密。他帮着克劳德作为一个店里的后勤人员工作。他打算跟他们待在一起直到整个生意都成功运转为止，但是直到那之前，他都会负责所有的地下交易。

尤菲和 Cid 老是撞到一起，这让他们互相攻击。 Cloud 则挣扎着使用那个让牛奶发泡的魔杖。 Cid 总是搞混卡布奇诺和拿铁。而尤菲则过于热衷各种口味的糖浆，导致她制作的一些饮料哪怕是第一天免费的也被退了回来。 Vincent 静静站在角落里，看着这一片混乱。除了一次例外。在第一天快结束的时候，当尤菲和 Cid 在后厨试图寻找更多的糖包，而 Cloud 挣扎于制作最后几杯饮料不得不绝望地向 Vincent 保证这不会变成常态后请求 Vincent 制作一杯饮料。 Vincent 什么也没说，但是不再倚靠着墙，卷起了他的袖子。他制作了一杯完美的卡布奇诺，甚至手腕轻轻一抖，在奶泡上绘制了一朵花。

Cloud 惊讶地看了他很久，直到尤菲和 Cid 从后厨冲回来。

在顾客们都离开了的此刻， Cloud 决定去跟他们争论一下怎么回事，不过在路过 Vincent 的时候他说道， “ 当我们对其他的事情都熟练之后，你得教我怎么做那个。 ”

而他们的确变得熟练起来了。开头的时候有一些不顺利，因为人们仅仅是为了低廉的价格和位置才来他们咖啡店的，而不是为了咖啡的质量。但是随着时间流逝他们变得好起来了。几个月之后，已经有客人是从其他的区域专门来他们这里喝咖啡了。

Vincent 也确实教了 Cloud 如何用奶泡和牛奶拉花，在那时候他们的生意更好了。

他们会根据大家的休息时间来调整工作内容，但是更重要的是，他们逐渐习惯自己的角色了。尤菲是收银员， Cid 制作饮料并在顾客问及茶饮时被拉来回答问题， Cloud 则在两者之间转换。 Vincent 一般都在后厨忙碌着，但是如果需要的话他也会帮忙。时间长了之后，他甚至会主动介入帮忙，只是悄悄地将 Cloud 推到一边然后开始工作。

从很多方面来说， Vincent 都是生意不可或缺的一环。他们绝对需要他来处理真正的营生，剩下的人都对那个方面毫无经验并会犯下可怕的失误。他们也很感激他在前台的帮助。但是他拥有着 Cloud—— 不管他表面上是如何在负责这个店铺 —— 所缺乏的如何经营生意的知识。 Vincent 教会了 Cloud 如何管理库存，如何安排时间表，如何记账（合法的以及非法的）来记录他们的现金流。如果没有 Vincent 静静地告诉他怎么做的话， Cloud 不可能能成功。

尽管 Vincent 在店铺里经营自己的生意， Cloud 对其所知甚少。他不觉得 Vincent 是故意瞒着他，但是 Cloud 肯定没有参与 —— 倒不是说他介意这一点。他所知的仅仅是当有人进店里点七号特品的时候，他应该示意 Vincent 并将顾客交给他。有时候，对于常客， Cloud 只需要给 Vincent 一个眼神， Vincent 就会消失在后厨。 Cloud 会让顾客站在一边等待他们的饮品以及 Vincent 会带到前台来的一个棕色纸袋。

偶尔， Vincent 会把客人带到后厨， Cloud 不确定那时候会发生什么。他甚至不确定他想要知道，所以他没有问。

但那仅仅是开头的几个月， Cloud 依然在试图站稳脚跟。他没有沉溺于雪崩的事业，并没有。尽管他非常想要报复神罗，因为神罗拒绝给他机会，并导致了使他无家可归的一系列事件发生，然而那感情并没有像驱使其他人一样驱使他。是的，他想要帮助雪崩仅仅是因为他们帮助了他。他们为他提供了住处，食物。

安顿下来之后，他更多地帮助那些营生了。一开始，他对整个事态都带着苦涩的愤怒。他同意帮助他们仅仅是因为他无法接受他们的施舍，而 Tifa 很明确地表示了她不会给他机会 **拒绝** 。但是自从 Tifa 拖着尖叫挣扎的他回来的那一天开始，雪崩就一直在照看着他。他没办法对这样的善意置之不理，尤其是当月复一月，他们依然在真诚的想要尽力帮助他时。他们看起来和 Tifa 的看法一致，认为他们需要照顾他们自己人，而自己人现在很明显也包括了他。

和 Tifa 一样，他也是个尼布尔孩子。他很清楚他们要照顾自己人。而如果雪崩接纳了他，他也以相同的形式报答。

他帮忙打扫第七天堂楼上作为生活区的那些房间，以及在他有时间的时候也会打扫酒吧。他也负责轮流去买生活用品和做饭。他坚持负责洗碗 —— 只有在他下班后太疲惫且有人（通常是 Tifa ）把他赶去睡觉时他才不洗碗。而除非被逼迫，他坚持不休假这个习惯也并没有帮助。他坚持他不能让尤菲和 Cid 单独看店。他只有在被 Tifa 或者 Vincent 本人固执地提醒了他 Vincent 可以代替他的时候，他才去休息。而当那提醒来自 Tifa 的时候，一般都伴随着严肃地她可以直接抗走他的威胁。 Vincent 则只需要给他一个安静的告诫的眼神，就能让他无比的内疚。

最终，那还不够。在咖啡店和自己设定的第七天堂的工作中他忙碌极了。他从来不知道怎么放松一点做事情。他坚持学习如何帮助 Vincent 做后厨的生意。 Tifa 对他过度工作表示了责备， Biggs 则说不需要他帮忙， Jesse 告诉他他已经没有足够的休息了，但是 Barret 对此表示支持。 Cloud 已经证明了自己是一个认真努力的员工，尽管他对他们的目标并不很尊敬。 Barret 尤其对他毫不在意环保或者是要报复神罗这件事情上面非常不满，但是那是事实。但是每个人都可以看到他是多么努力工作。而 Barret 则确实地认为他们总是有那么一些人手不足。

他批准了 Vincent 来训练 Cloud 。

他说的 “ 训练 ” 的含义很广泛。而且是的， Vincent 的训练覆盖了 Barret 需要的部分。但是 Cloud 一部分的训练是如何保护自己。他们照顾自己人，没错，但是如果 Cloud 要成为他们生意中的一员的话，他没法完全依靠别人来保证自己的安全。当被问到的时候， Cloud 承认自己有一点剑术的基本知识，是他妈妈教他的，以及跟赞甘的几节课里学来的一点徒手搏斗知识。

Vincent 不知为什么熟练使用各种各样的武器，他主动提出可以在其中任一方向训练 Cloud ，但是也向他警告了那些选择带来的限制。如果 Cloud 遇上一个特种兵，他的速度和力量绝对不可能与之对抗。他也许能跟恶棍和小兵对抗，但是那些人更有可能带有火器。特种兵可以只靠近身搏斗是因为他们的速度，他们的速度足以在枪支还不能发射几发子弹的时候就让他们近身敌人了。 Cloud 则不可能做到。 Vincent 也这样警告过 Tifa ，但是她坚持要徒手搏斗，而 Vincent 尊重她的决定。

而现状是， Cloud 并不觉得他有足够的剑术能力或徒手搏斗能力，于是既有技巧又有知识的 Vincent 向他推荐了枪。于是 Cloud 选择了一把手枪并开始学习如何使用它。一开始的时候，他的准头糟透了。但是，就像所有事情一样，他全身心地钻研它，甚至可能花了过多的热忱在其中。他放弃睡眠来训练，并且将所有的空闲时间都用来射靶子，不止一次，他仅仅因为 Vincent 从他手中拿过枪并给了他那个让他愧疚的眼神他才停下来。

然而，随着时间推移，他成为了一个娴熟的射手。 Vincent 并没有大声夸赞他，但是时不时他会给予他一个简短的 “ 很好 ” ，或者拍拍他的肩膀，让 Cloud 知道他做得不错。

有关武器的训练要比犯 | 罪 | 活 | 动的训练来的苦难得多。经营 | 毒 | 品 | 交易和经营普通生意并没有太多区别，真的。你需要更多的预防措施，不同的供应商，还有其他的一些零碎的东西，但是 Cloud 学得很快。他已有的做生意的经验让他在这个过程中更轻松了一些。

差不多过了一年，第九云层已经是盘子下方比较热门的店铺了，而 Cloud 也已经足够熟练应对真正的营生让 Vincent 不需要每天都在店里。 Cloud 意识到他事实上很 **擅长** 这个。对他来说，而那是个新鲜的感觉。他不擅长学校的学习因为他总是郁郁寡欢而且没有努力；因为他的体格，他不擅长任何体能训练；社交上他也不擅长，因为他和其他孩子对彼此的态度问题。但是他不需要很强壮去好好使用一把枪，只需要熟练度而已。他一向机智敏捷，只是从来都没有意愿去尝试 —— 他现在有足够的意愿了。他甚至有一次听见 Barret 对 Tifa 说 —— 在 Tifa 承诺不告诉 Cloud 之后 —— 他告诉她他庆幸 Tifa 那天把 Cloud 拖了回来。

Cloud 从未想过自己会成为一个咖啡店服务生，或者一个店铺管理员，更不曾想过自己会贩售毒 | 品以及偶尔经历枪战，但是，在命运奇异的转折点下，他似乎找到了自己的使命。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：下一章老萨登场。正式剧情开始。


	3. Chapter 3

雪崩很长一段时间以来都是神罗急于解决的一个麻烦。他们盗窃魔晄本身就是一个问题，但是他们如何处理盗窃来的魔晄则是更大的一个问题。神罗本应是为人民提供生活保障的，作为他们的政府和安全网照顾民众，而现在有一个猖獗的 | 毒 | 品 | 问题。大部分情况下只发生在盘子下方，但是现在已经开始蔓延到盘子上方了，这是他们绝对不能忍受的。

塔克斯们已经跟进这个问题很长一段时间了。他们依然是神罗首选的谨慎的调查方法。但是仅仅依靠他们还是有一些问题。首先就是 “ 谨慎 ” 这个词。一般而言，谨慎是神罗所偏好的，但是有时候，他们需要大众看到他们有在 **做什么** ，而那一般意味着诉诸于特种兵部门。但是，至今为止，他们需要在公众面前的表现的任务都是某种意义上的战斗，也就是说绝对是特种兵们的管辖区域了。第二，不管他们有多讨厌这个事实，神罗旗下最聪明的人并不是一个塔克斯。他是一名特种兵。

这就意味着，如果他们真的想要解决这个问题，并且是用所需的能被公众看到的方法解决的话，他们就不得不去求助于 Sephiroth 。

大部分情况下， Sephiroth 都是听从指令的。他很少拒绝一个任务，而调查雪崩并不值得那种程度的咋咋呼呼。但是同时他也不是特别想要帮忙。没错，他有那个精神能力去调查，但是他从未接受过相应的培训。某种意义上他相信将问题留给塔克斯们解决更好。或者，至少，如果这件事情要被妥善处理的话，他将不得不和塔克斯们合作，而他绝对厌恶这么做。没错，他和曾关系不错，但那是当两人之间保持互相尊重的距离的时候。他一点也不期待那些必须的密切互动。

那让 Sephiroth 差点， ** _差点_** 就拒绝了。

但是事实是，他 ** _无聊_** 了。自五台战争后他就没有再遇到一个合适的挑战了。冲进一个怪物巢穴并不需要什么战略性。追捕那些少见的恐 | 怖 | 组 | 织 | 需要 ** _一些_** 思考，但是很少。这其中没有任何 _ **挑战性**_ ，而 Sephiroth 需要一些事情来让他保持紧张性。而他现在能找到的最接近的事情是如何能够让特种兵项目在预算内得到最大利益，因为他不是宝条，也不会在每次他想要什么东西却不得不削减一些其它的项目才能支付得起的时候就去找神罗总裁哭诉。

因此，尽管这个任务有着各种问题， Sephiroth 还是同意接受了它。

他没花多少时间就找到了一些贩售的据点，但是塔克斯们也足以有能力做到这一点。找到作为据点的店家并不能解决问题，因为雪崩可以直接再开一家。他的任务是找出背后策划整个交易的人并逮捕他们。他审讯了每一个据点生意的每一个人，从普通员工到管理层，但是找不到可以下手的地方。哪怕是那些承认他们确实在贩售的人也说不出他们的供应商。他们只是从一个特定的地点取货而已。而且，毫不意外地，据点被摧毁之后那些地点也不再收到任何送货了。 Sephiroth 觉得自己好像撞上了死胡同。

第九云层是他最新追踪到的一家可能在给帮派干活的店家。有很多传言提到人们进到店里点了菜单上没有的特品然后拿到一只棕色纸袋。这足以让 Sephiroth 去店里实地看一看了。

他没有预期到的是，当他走进那家所谓的咖啡店的时候，店里相当喧闹。

头顶的扬声器里播放着得体的，相对平静的音乐，而店员们则看起来在争吵。顾客们表现得就像这一切都挺正常的。

“ 我的湿婆啊，尤菲，我得跟你说多少次？三泵调味糖浆，除非他们要求要更多糖浆。盖亚，你刚刚做的那个怪物实在是太恶心了。去，尝尝看，感受下有多难喝。 ” 一位小巧的金发青年说道，双手叉着腰，背对着 Sephiroth 。

那个五台女孩子从柜台上一把抓起杯子，咕噜咕噜喝了很久，然后耸耸肩。

“ 我觉得味道挺好的。 ”

“ 因为你很显然在六岁或者什么时候就用糖霜搞崩了你的味蕾。天啊 ** _不_** ，我们绝对不供应这个。喝掉它或者扔了它，如果下次再有一杯像这样的被我发现，我就扣你工资，明白了吗？ ”

“ ** _Cloud_ ——”**

“ 闭嘴。我跟你说了上千次了你都不听，因此我要扣你钱扣到你听话为止。 ”

“Cid ，说说他！ ”

“ 你想让我说什么？ ” 一位年长的金发男人双手抱在胸前，向后靠着柜台，嘴里叼着一根牙签说道， “ 你做的那些饮料恶心透了；你付钱给我我也不会喝的。听那孩子的话。 ”

“ 我不是孩子。我得跟 ** _你_** 说多少次？ ”Cloud 开口。

“ 跟往常一样，还得再说一次。 ”

年长的男人，很明显就是 Cid ，头猛地转向了大门，而那个显然是经理的 Cloud 转身去看。 Sephiroth 走进了柜台，仔细观察着他的表情。有那么一丝惊讶，但是没有他所期待的敬畏或者憎恨。人们一般对 Sephiroth 要么极端热情要么极端冷淡，从未有人只是平淡地对待他。但是这个 Cloud 看起来并不因为他而感到困扰。他只是冲 Sephiroth 眨了眨他那双大大的眼睛，然后平静地看着他接近而已。

他越过金发青年的肩头看到 Cid 的嘴角因为厌恶而拉下，而那个五台人的脸因为愤怒而扭曲。 ** _那些_** 是他将之与雪崩相关店家联系在一起的反应。而不是 Cloud 冷静的漠然。

“ 有什么我能帮您的吗？ ”Cloud 开口，不在意地把手插进他的围裙里。如果他是在假装他毫不在意的话，那真是不错的表演。

“ 你看起来一点也不在意我出现在这里。 ”Sephiroth 开口，也许有一点过于直白。

Cloud 冲他抬起一边眉毛， “ 我知道你很有名什么的，但是那跟我没什么关系。你是来喝饮料的还是来聊天的。 ”

“ 也许两者都是。 ”

“ 那就从饮料开始吧。你想喝什么？ ”

“ 双倍浓缩，清咖。 ”

Cloud 的转头看向 Cid ，对方不再倚靠柜台，一边抱怨一边开始制作饮料。他敲打着收银机，然后对 Sephiroth 说了一个总额。 Sephiroth 递给了他相应的 Gil 。他们交换了现金和收据， Sephiroth 把收据塞进口袋里然后在吧台旁坐下。

“ 尤菲，赶紧去清点库存。 ”Cloud 冲着几乎因为愤怒而颤抖的五台姑娘说。

“ 但是 —— ！ ”

“ **_快去_ 。** ”

她把手里的毛巾扔下然后重重踏着脚步往后厨去了，狠狠摔上了门。

Cloud 从柜台上捡起了毛巾然后开始擦柜台。

“ 你得原谅她 —— 我确定你能猜到她为什么不喜欢你。 ”

“ 我也不是很惊讶，一点也不。 ”

“ 我也这么想的。你为什么在这下面买咖啡？我以为你们这些特种兵都住在盘子上方。 ”

Cloud 的表情和语气都十分冷静和平淡。如果不是因为进店的时候听到他激烈的发言， Sephiroth 会以为他总是这么礼貌呢。但是，他知道大部分服务行业的服务人员都知道如何隐藏他们自己的性格，表现出完美的客服状态。唯一出乎意料的一点就是当他刚刚看到 Sephiroth 的时候，他也没有表露出一点他自己的情绪。

“ 有时候任务会让我们到盘子下方来。你也许会感到惊讶，但是就算是特种兵也时不时需要咖啡因。 ”

Cloud 哼了一声，嘴角闪现了一下最最轻微的微笑。后知后觉地， Sephiroth 意识到这是他第一次见到他表现出哪怕是虚伪的高兴。这很奇怪，因为一般而言客服人员总是笑容满面的。这让 Sephiroth 好奇 Cloud 到底打算戴上什么样的面具，他是对所有人都这样吗，还是仅仅这样对待 Sephiroth 。

“ 啊对，我猜你的睡眠时间表一定糟透了。不管什么让你下来的，进行的怎么样？ ”

“ 到目前为止，蛮无聊的。但是有可能会变得有趣。只是需要一点时间来确定。 ”

他说话的时候， Cid 用胳膊肘推了推 Cloud ，然后递给了他那杯饮品。 Cloud 接过饮品然后向后看去，只得到了一个深深的皱眉。 Cid 脸上每一根线条曲线都书写着抗议，但是 Cloud 仅仅是轻轻摇了摇头。 Cid 把他围裙里的毛巾拍在了柜台上，然后冲向了后厨。 Cloud 把浓缩咖啡放在 Sephiroth 面前的吧台上。

“ 你经常这样为了每一个人把你的员工打发走吗？ ”Sephiroth 问道，取过杯子，然后慢慢啜饮着，等待他的答案。

“ 不，那倒不是。他们不怎么喜欢神罗，但是幸运的是，这附近我们不太会有神罗的人。这提醒了我，你的那个工作听起来会花一段时间。你会经常过来吗？ ”

“ 可能吧。这会有问题吗？ ”

“ 也没有，就是得好好跟他们谈谈，以免你在我不在的时候出现。不想回来的时候得擦洗地板上的血迹。 ”

Sephiroth 能感觉到自己脸上出现了被逗乐的表情。

“ 你是在想像擦洗谁的血迹？ ”

“ 我想，那得决定于你是不是有足够的礼貌来被揍一下。 ”

这次， Sephiroth 被微微逗笑了。擦着柜台的 Cloud 的嘴角又出现了微微上扬，他的目光主要集中在他手头的工作上，但是偶尔会抬眼看 Sephiroth 。

“ 你是觉得你的员工没法保护他们自己，还是对我评价很高？ ”

Cloud 奇怪地看着他，停下了手里的活。

“ 我们是普通人。你是一个特种兵 —— 基本上就是特种兵 ** _代表_** 。你知道大部分人都没有经历过战斗训练，对吧？ ”

Sephiroth 嗯了一声然后又喝了一口他的饮料。他想如果 Cloud 直接承认他的人都是战士的话也太容易了。但是 Cloud 脸上连一丝害怕都没有， Sephiroth 也没有从他脸上看出他心里一沉什么的。要不然就是他的人 _ **确实是**_ 没有战斗经验的 —— 那很奇怪，考虑到他们的工作 —— 而 Cloud 是一个特别好的演员，又或者他确实是无辜的。 Sephiroth 寄希望于他在演戏。

“ 我的错。我会尽量不 ** _太_** 常来的。我可不想每次来的时候都害你关店。 ”

“ 呃，你不会的。我们有时候很忙，然后我就会对他们大吼大叫，然后他们就会假装你不在这里直到我们又闲下来，然后我就会再把他们赶到后面去。不会让他们的固执阻止你给我们 Gil 。 ”

Sephiroth 的撇了撇嘴，说道， “ 这是不是有点过于坦率？你甚至都不打算假装你对我的陪伴感兴趣吗？ ”

“ 有趣的是，你看起来不像是那种会对那种胡说八道感兴趣的人。因此我就实话实话说了。另外，这是个生意不是吗？基本上都会有这种期待，如果你在这的话，你会购买些什么。 ”

Sephiroth 完全不相信这个 “ 实话实说 ” ，但是是个不错的说辞。

“ 我向你保证。我不会不买东西就到你的门口来，除非我有一个很好的理由。 ” 比如逮捕他们所有人什么的。

Cloud 抬起眉毛，笑起来，然后评价道， “ 好的理由？嗯？至少，让我们现在先限制为咖啡吧。以后我们可以谈论其它任何事情。 ”

Sephiroth 顿住了，冲 Cloud 眨着眼。他觉得这些话里还有话，有些他没能理解的隐藏意义，但是他猜不到那些意义。

看着他一脸空白， Cloud 大笑出声。很奇怪的是，那让 Sephiroth 看得着迷。 Cloud 整张脸被点亮了，甚至 Sephiroth 之前没有注意到的肩头绷紧的肌肉也放松了。他的声音很明亮，就像银铃般，充满了整个店铺。哪怕等到他停下大笑后，他看起来更放松了，脸上还带着一点残留的微笑。他一只手叉着腰，然后向一边歪了歪头。

“ 我不知道我应该是松一口气还是感到失望，知道你没打算跟我调情。 ”

Sephiroth 再次眨了眨眼，然后感觉到一阵奇怪的热度爬上了自己的脸。他一只手遮住嘴咳嗽了几声。

“ 我的天啊，你是 ** _脸红_** 了吗？ ”Cloud 说道，更兴奋了，再次笑了起来。他迅速地拿出他的 PHS 并拍了一张照片。他看起来是那么愉悦，而 Sephiroth 意识到自己很难因此而生气。

但是他 ** _还是_** 强迫自己皱起眉头。

“ 你不能保留那张照片。 ”

“ 为什么？对公众形象不好？ ”

“ 对。请删除它。 ”

Cloud 停下了动作，脸拉了下来。他叹了口气，然后再次抬眼看向 Sephiroth 。

“ 如果你真的想要我删除的话，我会删除的。但是我保证我不会把这个照片给媒体的。何况，他们也不太来盘子下方。没有什么盘子上方的人感兴趣的事情报道。 ”

“ 他们会为了它给你很多钱的。 ”

“ 所以？那仅仅让他们变得贪婪而已。我能赚取足够的钱，我不需要他们的 …… 这不是 ** _带血的_** 钱，但是你明白我的意思。 ”

Sephiroth 低吟着，再次思考。这也并不会带来太多负面影响。如果传播出去了，不管怎样，那么神罗总是能控制损失的。那就是公关部门的 ** _职责所在_** 。

“ 好吧。但是不能给别人看。 ”

接下来他停下来了，思考他为什么就默许这件事情了。这可是一个潜在的罪犯。一个毒 | 品 | 贩 | 子 | ，以及谁知道还是别的什么。一些笑声和一个漂亮的微笑而已，他就愿意让他保留潜在的暗示他有罪的照片？

这可是不祥之兆。

他开口想要改变主意，但是 Cloud 看起来又开心起来了。

“ 谢谢。我保证我也不会四处向所有我认识的人展示它。 ”

“ 那太好了。 ”Sephiroth 不知道为什么发现自己这么说，而不是让 Cloud 删除照片。

到底怎么回事。

他低头喝咖啡来隐藏他的困惑。

“ 不管怎么样，欢迎你随时光临。人们看到你来这里对生意有好处。不过，如果你想避开人群的话，我们的忙碌时间是六点到八点，早晚都是。 ”

“ 晚上也是？ ”

“ 当然了。盘子下方是轮班制。没有太阳来规定时间表，你懂？有些地方白天开门，有些地方晚上开门，有些地方则是二十四小时营业。差不多贫民区有一半人在白天干活，另一半在晚上。我想，这让整个地方不那么拥挤。你真的不知道这些吗？ ”

Sephiroth 喝了一小口咖啡然后回答道， “ 神罗在盘子下面，不算很受欢迎。我想你已经意识到了。 ”

Cloud 嗯了一声表示理解，终于对于柜台的状态满意了，把毛巾塞进了他的围裙。

“ 没错，有不少人不喜欢你这种人。尤菲和 Cid 不是个例。 ”

“ 那你呢？你也不喜欢 ’ 我这种人 ’ 吗？ ”

Cloud 耸了耸肩，向后靠着柜台。

“ 我觉得你们应该在控制怪物数量上做得更好一点，这样我就不用在上班路上躲躲闪闪了，但是你们也同时让我的灯亮着。更何况没有什么是完美的。所以，不，我不憎恶你们。只是觉得还有些缺陷。 ”

这看法对于一个贫民区居民而言，是一个相当温和的观点了。这让 Sephiroth 想起了他之前的念头，以及为什么他知道 Cloud 不是米德加本地人。

“ 对于这块而言相当理性的看法了，但是，我想你应该不是本地人。 ”

“ 你怎么知道的？ ”

“ 你的口音。 ”

Cloud 翻了个白眼，但是他微笑了，因此 Sephiroth 揣测那个白眼估计是翻给他自己的而不是给别人的。

“ 啊对，那能泄密，是吧？ ” 然后他故意加重了口音，让他的声音变成了一种奇怪的，可爱的，拖着腔调的抑扬顿挫， “ 当你听起来像这样的时候你可没法让别人以为你是城里人。 ”

“ 那比米德加口音听起来好多了。 ”

Cloud 眨了眨眼，然后短促地笑了一声，再次戴上了微笑。

“ 这是我第一次听到别人这么说。一般而言，人们只说我听起来像个乡巴佬。 ”

“ 那确实，我得承认，是更城郊的口音 ”

“‘ 更城郊 ’ 。嗯？真得体。 ”

“ 我一般都尽力这样。 ”

他一般从不这样做。他不知道他为什么现在这么做。

Cloud 从他依靠着的状态站直身子，然后探身向前，拿走了 Sephiroth 现在空着了的杯子。

“ 你满足了吗，还是想再来一杯？ ”

Sephiroth 发现自己有些失落。这是个自然的离开的借口，他应该利用它，但是他意识到他很享受现在的对话。

“ 不用了，我应该还会再来。 ”

“ 当你在附近的时候就过来吧。我得到后面把那些笨蛋弄出来了。不过很高兴认识你。我想应该还会再见到你？ ”

“ 你会的。 ”Sephiroth 确认道，点了点头，然后开始向大门走去。 Cloud 在他转身前向他挥了挥手，然后自己向后厨走去。 Sephiroth 消失在前门的同时 Cloud 也消失在了后厨。

在回到大厦的整个火车旅程中 Sephiroth 都在思考到底发生了什么，为什么 Cloud 让他这么动摇。那不可能是因为他有 _ **那么**_ 有趣，他没有。仅仅是一个普通店铺店员 —— 然而他不是，因为他根本没有被 Sephiroth 惊动，完全没有。而那非常，非常少见。也许这就是为什么 Sephiroth 倾向于迁就他。不管怎么样，这对即将到来的调查一点好处也没有。

与此同时， Cloud 则是在店铺后面的房间里忍受一次惊恐发作。他双手抱着膝盖，试图呼吸。仅仅是呼吸，而那简直太难了，他是不是有点过呼吸？

“ 糟了。 ”Cid 看着 Cloud 惊慌失措， “ 尤菲，去看着店。 ”

Cloud 摇了摇头，开口， “ 我 ——” 呼吸呼吸呼吸， “ 没事。该干嘛干嘛去。我 —— 一会儿就过去。 ”

Cid 看起来一点也没有被说服，但是当一直藏身于后厨的 Vincent 将一只手搭在他肩膀上的时候，他屈服了，然后跟在尤菲身后去了前面。

Vincent 平静地轻轻说道， “ 跟着我的数数呼吸。一，二，三，四 ……”

Vincent 一遍又一遍地带着他呼吸，似乎从来没有变得不耐烦，直到 Cloud 意识到自己再次正常呼吸了。他感激地抬头看向他，然后站起身。

“ 我假设你当时隔着门一直在偷听？ ”

“ 老实说，我们都在偷听。 ”

“ 他知道了，对不对？ ”

“ 他在怀疑。我猜测他是被派来调查的。你知道的，他让不少其它雪崩的据点关门了。 ”

“ 我知道。该死的，我之前希望他不会来这里的。 ”

“ 不过，你应对他应对得很好。你应该为自己骄傲。 ”

“ 谢谢，但是你听到他说的了。他还会回来。直到我们成功说服他我们没有在做我们绝对在 _ **做**_ 的事情。 ”

“ 过一天算一天吧。起码我不觉得他今天还会回来。也许，思考一下哪些事情你愿意说哪些你不打算说，但是别太过度思考了。你能应付这个的。你一直都能。 ”

Cloud 眨了眨眼，然后给了 Vincent 一个温柔的笑容。

“ 谢谢， Vincent 。 ”

“ 仅仅是对你的长处的一个准确描述而已。但是也许你该去看看尤菲和 Cid 有没有烧毁任何东西了？ ”

Cloud 叹了口气，揉了揉自己的头发。

“ 是啊，大概。再次谢谢你。为了 …… 之前。 ”

“ 那没什么。 ”

他说得那么轻松， Cloud 真的相信他了。他点了点头，然后穿过门，去确认 Cid 和尤菲没有，字面意义上地，点燃任何东西。


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud花了不知道多少时间来试图搞清楚要怎么应对他的新的Sephiroth问题。 他和Tifa还有Vincent两人互相交流了想法，但是什么结论也没有得出。一部分问题是他总觉得应该没人会在 _Sephiroth_ 在场盯着他们一举一动的时候购买毒品吧。但是Tifa和Vincent两人都坚持这种情况 _会出现_ **的** ，人们就是能且会那么愚蠢，Cloud最好想出一个计划应对那个情况发生。

Cloud尝试了但是就是想不出任何 _计划_ ，他几乎就是在祈求这种情况不会发生。

因为Sephiroth最近 _总来_ 店里。 至少每隔一天他都会来，而且没有任何既定的时间。他总会错过早高峰和晚高峰，但是那是他们唯一能确定他不会出现的时间。

至今为止，还没有人当着Sephiroth面前购买过，而他总算是成功拼凑出了一个差不多的应对计划，尽管他不觉得那是个好计划，而且肯定会让他们的顾客很生气。

但是比他希望的要快的，一个明显紧张兮兮的男人走近了柜台，然后在Sephiroth紧盯着的眼皮下点了特品。 Cloud用尽最大的自制力才没有在那个男人稍等的时候露出任何不该露的马脚。他走到后厨，然后冲Vincent皱了皱眉，Vincent给了他一个理解的眼神，然后将一个纸袋塞进他怀里。Cloud摇了摇头，咒骂了一声，然后回到了前面。他把那个纸袋交给了那个男人，然后接过了他的钱，给了他一张收据。那个男人冲了出去。

Cloud 叹了口气，但是在 Sephiroth 从桌边站起的时候并没有特别惊讶。在 Sephiroth 走出门的时候两人对视了一眼。 Cloud 好奇地冲他扬起了一边眉毛，试图表现出困惑但好奇的样子，尽管他并不知道他成功了没有。 Sephiroth 没有给他任何表情上的回应，只是冲出了门。

Sephiroth 步子很大，这意味着他很快就追上了那个男人。那个男人一脸震惊而愤怒地正盯着袋子里面。什么话也没说， Sephiroth 从男人手里夺过了纸袋。

但是当 Sephrioth 看向里面时，他只看到了一些酥皮点心。

他将它们翻来翻去，寻找魔晄注射器，或者是某种便条，但是都没有，袋子里只有烘焙点心。

他挫败地抬起头， 想要审问那个买家，然而却发现对方早就逃跑了。

他一手拎着纸袋，再次回到第九云层。他把袋子放在Cloud面前的柜台上，对方正慢慢处理着满满一干燥架的湿漉漉的马克杯。Cloud手里拿着一只杯子，靠在身后的柜台上用一块毛巾慢慢地擦干。他面前正是 Sephiroth 刻意放下纸袋的面对顾客的柜台。 Cloud 从他手里的马克杯抬眼看向那个纸袋，然后抬头看向 Sephiroth 。他抬起一边眉毛。

“你经常偷别人酥皮点心吗？ ”

“从那个男人脸上的表情来看，他并不是在期待酥皮点心。 ”

Cloud低吟着然后说道， “让我猜猜，他的表情大概是这样。”他完美地模仿了那个客人震惊而愤怒的脸，尽管他当时并没有看到那个客人的表情。

Sephiroth 眉头皱了起来。不仅仅是因为 Cloud 对于他的处境过于冷静，他甚至似乎完全并不因为事态发展而感到惊讶。更何况，他对自己毫不惊讶这件事情也太直白了。就好像他完全不在意 Sephiroth 知道那个男人的反应。

“ 没错，差不多吧。 ”

Cloud 耸了耸肩，目光完全移开，证明了他显然有多么的不在意他。他的注意力完全转向了他正在擦干的马克杯。

“ 特品每周都不一样。人们第一次发现的时候往往都不太高兴。他肯定是很喜欢上一个。 ”

Sephiroth 有点泄气。这是一个合理的解释，某种意义上来说。他依然觉得那个男人看起来过于沮丧了，但那是可信的。

“你为什么不广而告之你的特品？ ”

“人们喜欢秘密菜单这个想法，但是弄一整套秘密菜单实在是太麻烦了。一个秘密特品和它很相似，但是要好弄多了。 ” 

Sephiroth 这下抿紧了嘴唇。这也是，足以让人恼怒得合情合理。

“ 你不在人们第一次点特品的时候告诉他们那会变吗？ ”

“ 什么，我难道还要去记录哪些人点过特品哪些人没有吗？另外，我不是唯一一个收银员。如果我不负责所有的点单的话，我又要怎么知道谁点过它呢？ ”

Sephiroth 看起来更沮丧了。他告诉自己至今 Cloud 已经有好几周时间来计划这个，并想出一个看似合理的理由了。当然这些理由是可以自圆其说的。

看着他沮丧的样子， Cloud 放下了马克杯和毛巾。

“ 不管怎样，这跟你又有什么关系？ ”Cloud问道，上下扫视着Sephiroth 。

“ 什么？ ”

“ 你总是待在这里，你冲着一个不认识的男人冲过去去偷他的点心，然后你回来这里审问我。这只是一个咖啡店的特品，Sephiroth。你为什么这么在意它？ ”

他是真的是在挑战他承认这一点吗？

“我想你完全知道这是为什么。 ”

Cloud 只是冲他眨了眨眼。

“如果我知道的话，我干嘛要问你？ ”

“这是个很聪明的掩盖你行为的诡计。你是个好演员，Cloud，我得承认这一点。但是你会露馅的，迟早都会。 ”

Cloud 抓了抓头发，脸上露出了被逗乐的迷惑。

“神罗到底怎么了，你有这么多时间搞这个？你表现得就像是你对一个该死的咖啡店有什么阴谋论一样。这就是你在这里做的事情吗，监视我？ ”

Cloud 把这件事说得好像很可笑一样，就好像他们两人都不知道 Sephiroth 的理论完全是有理由的。

“你是在试图骗过我。这没用的。 ”

这下， Cloud 甚至轻笑出声了。

“骗过你 _什么_ ？我可没有隐瞒任何事，Sephiroth。 ”

“我会判断这一点的。给我看你的后厨。 ”

Cloud 再次笑出声了，就好像有多么不可置信的样子。

“ 什么？ ”

“ 你明白我是以神罗的权威在说话。我要求你给我展示你的后厨。 ” 

Cloud 看着他，很明显迷惑了起来。

“ 你是在用你的警察徽章来威胁我向你展示我储藏咖啡豆的地方吗？ ”

“ 如果那是你全部的储存的话。 ” 

Cloud眨了眨眼，然后叹了口气。他再次揉了揉头发。

“ 随便你。 ”

他领着Sephiroth到后面，他们走到的时候恰好看到后门摇摇晃晃地关上了。Sephiroth急匆匆地跟了过去，确信不管离开的是谁，他一定藏匿了证据。

当 Sephiroth 赶到外面的时候，他看到的是 Vincent ，最不常见的那个雇员。 Vincent 只很偶尔在最忙碌的高峰时间离开后厨，跟 Cloud 低声对话，而且只停留很短的时间。 Vincent 抬头看着他，嘴里叼着一根烟，手里拿着一支打火机。

“Sephiroth， ”Vincent冲他打了招呼，“我能帮你什么吗？”

“ 伸直你的双臂。 ”

Vincent 冷淡地扬了扬眉毛，但是还是遵从了他的指令，手里依然拿着打火机。 Sephiroth 迅速轻巧地搜查了他，但是感觉不到任何不对劲的地方。

（当然了塔克斯会比特种兵更清楚如何藏匿东西并且更清楚要怎么找到它们。）

Sephiroth 从 Vincent 身边走开然后开始搜查周围的垃圾桶和箱子，试图寻找到 毒 品 。 Vincent 点燃了香烟，看向 Cloud ， Cloud 耸了耸肩。

“如果你在找什么东西的话，如果我们知道是什么的话，我们能帮忙的。 ”Vincent提议道。Sephiroth看了他一眼，只是继续着他的搜寻。

“他觉得我们在藏匿什么，但是他不肯说是什么。一直在搞什么‘我知道你知道’的把戏。 ” 

Vincent 低吟着，抽了一口烟，评价道， “ 适得其反。 ”

“ 重要时刻。 ”

Sephiroth 搜查了但是什么都没有找到。

“ 好好享受你抽烟的休息时刻吧。 ” 他这么对 Vincent 说，然后回到了里面。 Cloud 叹了口气跟了上去。

Sephiroth 继续搜寻了他们的储藏间，橱柜以及任何他觉得他们能藏东西的地方。他审查了他们的账本，试图寻找不对劲的数字。他四处寻找暗格和假底。

再一次的，他什么都没有找到。

当Sephiroth搜寻了所有的地方之后，他转身面对Cloud ，脸上带着比他平时所允许的更明显的沮丧表情。Cloud仅仅耸了耸肩。

“ 我跟你说过，不是么？我们只是个咖啡店， Sephiroth 。我甚至不清楚你在指控我们什么。 ”

“ 售卖魔晄。就像你所知道的那样。 ”

Cloud 直接发出了嘲弄的声音。

“ _魔晄_ ？他妈的我要怎么搞到 _魔晄_ ？我看起来像个瘾君子吗？ ”

“ 毒 贩 并不总是 瘾 君 子。 ”

“ 我看起来像是知道哪里能找到魔晄的样子吗，哪怕我 _尝试_ 的话？是我的口音突然消失了还是你突然忘记了我来自多么偏僻的地方？ ”

“ 你已经在这个城市待了足够久的时间让你能开一家店。那也是足够长的时间让你能搞清楚从哪里获得那些东西。 ”

“ 也许？但是我并不知道哪个乡下人诉诸于那些东西。我们更偏好烟草和酒精。如果我们想要搞砸自己，那一般是跟我们的父辈和祖父辈多年一直诉诸的方法一样。 ”

Sephiroth 皱起眉头。他认识的乡下人不多，不能判断这是不是真的。

（ Cloud 也不知道这是不是真的。他只是觉得这听起来挺唬人的。没错，尼布尔海姆的人沉溺于这些恶习，但是他们接触不到真正的 毒 品。如果人在城里的话大概会不一样。幸运的是， Sephiroth 看起来也对此并不清楚。）

Cloud将一只手放在 Sephiroth手臂上，感受到的同时也看见他整个人僵了起来。Cloud表情温柔起来。

“ 听着。我明白这大概是神罗让你去调查的东西。如果你需要调查我们，我不会阻止你。我会尽可能的帮忙。我现在就能告诉你，我不售卖魔晄，但是我想你大概不能相信我的话。我只是希望你调查的时候能不要吓到我的客人，好吗？因为我很确定你把那个被你偷了纸袋的家伙吓坏了。 ”

Sephiroth 顿了顿，然后皱起眉头。假如 Cloud 说的是真的话，这是个合理的请求。他 _确实_ 阻碍了 Cloud 做生意，而 Cloud 至今为止都很礼貌和合作。假如 Cloud 是在撒谎的话，好了，又不是说 Sephiroth 会停止调查。只是行事需要更加圆滑一些。

Sephiroth意识到，就好像是第一天被拍到他脸红一样，他总是很难拒绝Cloud 。尤其是当Cloud温柔地看着他，一只手放在他手臂上的时候。

Sephiroth 缓慢地点了点头。

“ 我会尽量更低调，但是我会继续调查的。”Sephiroth警告道。

Cloud 微笑起来，那棒极了。

“ 我没要求你停止，不是吗？但是谢谢你，那会帮很大忙的。 ”

说着，他带着Sephiroth回到前面，看到Vincent明显已经抽完了烟，因为他已经在处理收银机那边的队伍了。Cloud咒骂了一声然后迅速赶去开始制作饮料，就好像完全忘记了 Sephiroth。

Sephiroth 回到了他的桌子，慢慢啜饮着他的饮料，但是发现饮料已经凉了。他皱了皱鼻子，然后把杯子放回桌子上。他坐着看 Cloud 工作。他看起来一点也不慌乱，而当 Sephiroth 搜查他的后厨的时候他肯定很接近了， Cloud 应该看起来慌乱的。但是 Cloud 看起来仅仅专注于他的工作，但是也还有余力在递给 Vincent 饮料的时候附送一个微笑。他和 Vincent 在一起的时候比 Sephiroth 期待的要轻松得多，介于他们一起工作的时间并不多。但是他们中间有一种轻松的熟悉感，尤其是当 Cloud 调戏着让 Vincent 把头发扎成一个马尾的时候。 Vincent 看起来一点也不因为那个调戏而生气，仅仅是带着一丝被逗乐的感觉遵从了。他们看起来更像是一起工作的朋友，而不仅仅是同事。

Sephiroth 第一次开始感到一丝疑惑，也许对第九云层他没有弄错。通常情况下，当他调查一个据点的时候，证据很快就会被发现，哪怕人们试图隐藏那些证据。一般而言，管理员会在他们向他撒谎的时候透露出 **一些** 马脚。但是他的搜查一无所获，而 Cloud 看起来一点也不因此而困扰。这跟之前的调查完全不一样。

而这意味着很多。因为 Sephiroth 并不完全认为他搞错了，那意味着他这次面临了一个真正的 _挑战_ 。而他很久没有面临挑战了。事实证明， Cloud 是个不错的对手。

Sephiroth 微笑着看着那个男人工作。

是的，这意味着很多。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：Seventh Heaven（第七天堂）和Cloud Nine（第九云层）在英语中都是用来表示极其欣悦的状态的俗语。可以说是同义词。

很大程度上， Vincent 让 Cloud 完全负责他的店面。 Cloud 已经被全面培训过并且对他所学到的知识已经表现出有很好的理解。大部分时间里， Vincent 都没有什么理由去干涉。当他 _干涉_ 的时候，一般也不是因为 Cloud 在生意上做的有什么不对，而往往是因为 Cloud 不照顾自己。这就是为什么 Vincent 在 Sephiroth 要求搜查店铺的那一天，和善但是坚定地命令 Cloud 在关门前就回家。 Cloud 的手一直颤抖得厉害，他甚至弄撒了饮料六次，而如果连 Cloud 都难受到表现出了这些外在的迹象的话，那只能说明他真的太痛苦了。 Cloud 总的来说只要愿意，非常擅长隐藏自己的情绪，而他双手无法克制地颤抖已经能说明很多了。

“ 什么？不， Vincent 。我会留到关门时间。 ”

“ 你今天做得很完美， Cloud 。没人能要求你做更多了。但是如果你现在不回家的话，我会让尤菲负责店里然后亲自把你拖回家。 ” 

Cloud 知道 Vincent 会说到做到，有些不开心。不过最好还是不要平白蒙受羞辱，以及让他信任的人来负责店里比较好。

“ 如果需要我的话就打电话给我。或者他回来的话也通知我。 ”Cloud 说道，把围裙拽过头上脱下。

“ 如果你要求的话。 ”

Cloud 向 Vincent 点点头钻到后屋去把围裙挂起来，然后离开了，

在他回家的路上，他专注于控制自己的呼吸，就像自从 Sephiroth 离开之后所做的那样。他拒绝像 Sephiroth 第一次出现时候的那样再一次情绪失控。然而他没法让自己的手停止颤抖，他只好把双手藏在口袋里，这样就没人能看到了。回家的过程仿佛一团迷雾 —— 他太过专注于不要情绪失控以至于都不记得是怎么回到家的了，突然间他就在前往第七天堂的楼梯上了。他钻进酒吧，发现 Tifa 在吧台后面等着他。吧台上有一杯加了冰的深色液体。

Cloud 观察了一下现状，然后叹了口气。

“Vincent 打电话了？ ”

“ 没错。 ”Tifa 依然靠着柜台，双手交叉在胸前， “ 他说你今天过得很够呛。 ”

Cloud 沉下脸，但是还是走过去坐在了那杯酒之前，他一言不发地坐在那里，直到 Tifa 跟他对视， Tifa 看了一眼那个杯子，然后又用期盼的眼神看着他。 Cloud 脸色更难看了，但是还是抿了一口，感受着灼热的火焰顺着喉咙向下滑。他把杯子放回到吧台上，在 Tifa 能看到他还在发抖之前把双手放在了大腿上，

“ 有人在 Sephiroth 面前点了特品。 ”

“ 该死的， ”Tifa 说道，放下了手臂， “ 难怪。 ”

Cloud 点点头，喝了另一口酒。

“ 我们给了他点心，而 Sephiroth 并不怎么相信那就是真正的特品。他想要搜查后面，而我不能 _拒绝_ 他。他甚至搜查了 Vincent 。当时 Vincent 身上有我们所有的储备，还有枪。我们真的很幸运他没有发现那些。我不 _觉得_ 我露出了任何马脚，但是我操，你懂？ ”

“Cloud ，自从我看到你对着你妈妈的脸完美地骗过她说没人欺负你之后，你一直是我认识的最棒的演员。我虽然不在场，但是我不需要在场才能知道你绝对没有泄露任何东西。 ” 

Cloud 微笑起来，不那么坚定，但是因为这些话放松了一些。他喝了稍微更多一些的酒，然后在他的掌间摩挲着玻璃杯；他的手停止颤抖了。他低下头，缓缓吐出一口气，胸口的大石头稍微松快了一些。

Tifa 从架子上抓了一瓶威士忌放到他杯子边上。

“ 我知道你不太喝酒，但是今晚你应该多喝点。就算不是为了放松，也应该庆祝度过了惊险的一幕。 ”

“Tifa——”

“ 这点你相信我， Cloud 。你知道什么时候别人需要两倍浓缩咖啡而不是一份。我也知道，区别只是这个是威士忌而已。今晚让 Vincent 去操心店铺吧。你帮我们度过了一个难关；你值得一个晚上的放松和一杯烈酒。 ”

Cloud 还想要争辩，但是当 Tifa 想的时候，她可以跟他一样固执。她有着夸张的保护欲，同时对 Cloud 的自我奉献毫无耐心。如果他不按照她的标准来照顾自己的话，她会压制住他强迫他那么做。最好还是在她只使用语言作为警告时照她说的做，如果他不想被 Tifa 扔到肩上，或者压在地板上，或者其他的什么她想出来的招数来羞辱的话。何况 Tifa 的资历在那里，外加整个雪崩都知道他有多么不会照顾自己，没有人会来拯救他的。

看见他脸上的表情变温和了， Tifa 重新收拾起了吧台，让他慢慢解决他的酒。

当 Cloud 第二天回到咖啡店的时候感觉不错，假如他前一天撑到工作结束的话，他肯定会感觉要糟糕得多。 Vincent 对此并没有得意洋洋，仅仅是在他路过的时候把一只手搭在他肩上，而那就足够了。

Cid 冲他板起面孔， “ 干得不错。 ” 但是并没有说其他的什么。

尤菲裂开嘴笑得夸张， “ 好孩子。 ” 然后在走过的时候拍了 Cloud 的屁股。

她因此被派去负责洗碗。

总的来说，是挺平常的一天。甚至连 Sephiroth 走进来的时候都不是那么的不寻常 ——Cloud 已经习惯见到他了。他的胃因为紧张而抽搐了一下，但是他很确定他展现的微笑很稳定。

“ 我有个提议。 ” 相比点单， Sephiroth 这么说道。

“ 我在听。 ”Cloud 回答，已经在收银机上面开始敲击， “ 和平常一样？ ”

“ 是的，谢谢。你希望我能更低调地调查。 ”

“ 那是我的要求，没错。 ” 他说着，交给 Sephiroth 收据并收取 Gil 。当他走到一旁开始制作 Sephiroth 平时的双倍浓缩清咖时， Sephiroth 跟了上来。

“ 我昨天在你的店里什么也没有发现，因此当我决定再次搜查你之前，没有必要我的调查一定要在这里进行。 ”

“ 有道理。那么你的计划是是什么呢？你很明显有个计划。 ”

“ 我知道我只能从尤菲和 Cid 那里得到尖酸刻薄的批评。我之后也会跟 Vincent 聊聊，但是他很难懂 —— 我不期待能从他那里获得任何信息。我想要把你带去另一个地点聊聊。 ”

Cloud 冲他眨了眨眼。

“ 然后期待我搞砸，告诉你一些你所追踪的神秘信息？ ” 

“ 如果使用正确地语言策略，我相信你迟早会露出马脚的。没错。 ” 

Cloud 再次更缓慢地眨了眨眼，然后明快地笑了起来。他把咖啡递给 Sephiroth 。

“ 这是我接受到过的最奇怪的约会邀请了。 ”

Sephiroth 接过饮料，有好长一段时间都看起来迷惑极了，直到他终于慢慢明白了 Cloud 暗示的意思。他能感觉到他的脸又烧起来了，但是希望那只是他的错觉。但是 Cloud 裂开嘴向他笑起来让他知道那不是错觉。

“ 我没有任何那方面的意图。这是纯公事。我可是在积极地试图颠覆你的谎言。 ”

Cloud 歪了歪头，露出一个微笑，然后温柔的低声对他开口。

“ 你可以直接说你喜欢我， Sephiroth 。你不需要找借口来约人出去。 ”

“ 我不是在约你出去。我是在做一个战略性的尝试，让你犯错然后吐露出你试图隐藏的信息。 ” 

“ 所以你是试图用约会来降低我的警戒心。 ”

“ 这不是一个 _约会_ 。 ”

“ 可以两者都是。 ”

这下轮到 Sephiroth 迷惑地冲 Cloud 眨眼了。

Cloud 笑起来然后向前探了探身子，双手支在柜台上。

“ 太遗憾了。也许我希望它是一个约会呢。 ”Cloud 声音变成好听的低吟。

Cloud 除了想要 Sephiroth 消失以外对他并没有兴趣。但是他想着， Sephiroth 也和他们一样是人类。他也可以被情感而蒙蔽。如果他能让 Sephiroth 沉溺于他，让他对自己有那么一点非公事的兴趣的话，假设他真的露出马脚的话，也许 Sephiroth 也会让一些细节就这么糊弄过去。有一些安全措施总是好的。小心驶得万年船。

Sephiroth 惊讶地看着他。他看起来似乎之前并没有考虑到 Cloud 的提议是一个可行的选择。也许他知道 Cloud 的计划，知道 Cloud 别有用心。

就算 Sephiroth 知道，看起来也并没有能阻止他。

“ 我对情侣关系没兴趣。 ”Sephiroth 重申道。

Cloud 向后靠去然后耸了耸肩。

“ 也许你会改变主意的。 ”

“Cloud ！ ” 尤菲大吼道，从她被放逐的后屋探出头来， “ 如果你吸他丁丁的话我不会原谅你的！ ”

Cloud 从来没想过利用自己的身体来达到他的目的， _非常感谢_ 。他重重叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁，至少有一半是为了遮掩脸上的红晕。

“ 尤菲，你一整个早上都如履薄冰，你是真的打算现在惹恼我吗？ ”

他还没有原谅她拍他屁股，而且他已经为此申明数次了。

“ 如果这是因为我拍了你屁股 ——”

“ _尤菲_ ，再说一个字我就把你这周剩下的工作时间全部取消掉，没有工资。 ”

“ 我能不能 ——”

“ 不，你不能用你的病休。再说一个字，尤菲，我发誓。试试看啊，惹恼我啊。 ”

尤菲钻回了那扇门背后。

Cloud 摇了摇头然后重新抬头看向 Sephiroth ，对方看起来彻底被逗乐了。之前脸上的严肃表情完全消失了，这是 Cloud 见过的最不一本正经的 Sephiroth 了，除了没有脸红。

“ 很有趣吗？ ”Cloud 抱怨道。

“ 你经常被人动手动脚吗？ ”

“ 不，我没有。你最好在约会的时候也放尊重一点。 ”

这成功的把 Sephiroth 脸上的得意的表情擦掉了，他拉下脸来。

“ 这不是 ——”

“ 给我一个它不能是约会的理由。 ”

“ 我不跟罪犯厮混。 ”

“ 我以为这件事的重点就在于你不是确定我 **是** 一个罪犯。 ”

“ 我很确定，我只是缺乏证据。 ”

“ 如果没证据的话，你怎么确定的？ ”

“ 演绎推理。 ”

Cloud 嘲弄道， “ 如果那就足够的话，你早就应该可以抓我了。 ” 

“ 那不足以逮捕你，但是足以让我确信了。 ”

“‘ 疑犯从无 ’ 又怎么解释。 ”

“ 再一次的，那是法律上的要求，而不是我的个人准则。你是一个罪犯而我们两个人都知道这一点。 ”

“ 我们不知道，因为我不是。我整天都在给没有父母好好教他们礼貌的混账顾客们制作拿铁。那怎么是犯罪行为？ ” 

“ 那是为一个贩毒据点打掩护的必要条件，就像你做的那样。 ”

“ 你昨天什么也没找到。 ”

“ 我会找到的，给我时间。你跟我走还是不跟？ ”

“ 我有点想要你先承认这是一个约会，不过好吧，等我一会儿。 ” 

Cloud 把围裙拉过头顶脱下来，然后钻进后屋。尤菲靠着门很近，很明显在偷听。 Vincent 靠着一个架子，但是在 Cloud 进来的时候站起身，开始扎起头发。 Cloud 依然不确定 Vincent 是怎么能听见理论上正常人类应该听不见的声音的，但是他知道不要去问一个不怎么科学且十分注重隐私的男人太多问题。

“ 很抱歉。你们确定你们能搞定吗？我能让他换一天再过来。 ”

“ 去约会吧。 ”Vincent 说道，眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光芒。他很明显知道 Cloud 在做什么，他很聪明，而且从来不做太缺德的事情，但是很明显他的道德标准也没有高到让他不去嘲笑 Cloud 。

“ 你确定 ——” 尤菲开口道。

“ 尤菲，我说过什么？ ”

她迅速闭上了嘴。

“ 注意安全。 ”Vincent 一手拍了拍 Cloud 的肩膀。他知道 Sephiroth 的听力有多么敏感，所以他不打算进一步说明细节。 Cloud 叹了口气，但是点点头，把围裙挂在墙上。

“ 如果有问题的话打电话给我。我会在关门前回来的。 ”

“ 慢慢来，不用着急。 ”

“ 我不会让你们在处理繁重工作的时候人手不足的。 ”

“ 我们能做到的。又不是我们之前没做过。 ”

“ 但 ——”

“ 去吧， Cloud 。别那么担心。 ”

他们都明白这就好像是要求天不要下雨一样，但是没人提到这一点。

Cloud 回到前面。 Sephiroth 面前现在只剩下一只空杯子了。 Cloud 拿过空杯子放进水槽，在他就这么丢下其他人的时候他没办法什么都不做，然后绕过柜台领着 Sephiroth 走出店铺。

“ 当你把店铺交给别人的时候总是这么担忧吗？ ”

Cloud 叹了口气，双手插进口袋里。

“ 如果这是你这么问的原因的话，这不是因为我觉得我比他们更擅长藏匿毒品。我只是不喜欢别人替我收拾残局。 ”

“ 每个人总需要时不时的休息的。 ”

“ 我有午休还有惯常的十分钟休息。 ”

“ 我得重新说明一下。每个人都必须有休息日，然而每次我拜访的时候，你都在那里。 ”

Cloud 呻吟起来，头向后仰去。

“ 我不需要连你也来插手我的事情。 ”

“ 还有谁因此来烦你？ ”

“ 店里的每一个人。店外的朋友。基本上是我认识的所有人，说实话。 ”

“ 也许你应该听话，如果你这么寡不敌众的话。 ”

奇怪的是， Sephiroth 发现他不喜欢 Cloud 总是让自己忙得不行的这个想法。

“ 不可能。如果我不工作的话，那就意味着别人需要工作。 ”

“ 没错，那是这个世界运转的方式。 ”

“ 我不能因为我懒惰而让别人工作更多的时间。 ”

“ 我不觉得这叫做懒惰。你难道不觉得他们也这么觉得吗？ ”

“ 怎么觉得？ ”

“ 他们也不喜欢通过你的过度工作来让他们不用工作。 ” 

Cloud 对此嗤之以鼻。 Vincent ，尤菲还有 Cid 基本都曾经这么跟他说过。

“ 无所谓。我是店主，这是我的责任。 ”

Sephiroth 低吟着。他能理解这一点。有很多次他承担了额外的任务，在前线领导额外的指令因为他觉得那是他作为领导者的责任。但是他也明白还有其他的因素，以及授权与他人的价值所在。

“ 当你过于劳累的时候，这会给你带来麻烦。无论是精疲力竭，生病，还是受伤，你不可能永远保持这种状态。你也许会在你的下属真正需要你的时候无法在他们身边。 ” 

Cloud 顿了顿，抬头看向 Sephiroth 。他能感觉到一些诚恳，一些经验之谈。他并未从这个男人那里期待这么多真实，但是说起来， Cloud 自己在这场对话里也是意料之外得诚实。

“ 为什么这听起来像是吃了苦头才学到的经验之谈。 ”

“ 在五台战争一开始的时候，我参加我附近战场内的每一场战斗。那让我精疲力竭，导致我在一场战斗中受了重伤。当我们撤退的时候，我没有办法掩护我们的部队撤退，导致我们失去了很多战士，因为他们坚持要掩护我。那之后我学会了要更多的依赖我的副手。 ” 

Cloud 思索着看着他看了很久，久到 Sephiroth 回头看向他，扬起了一边眉毛。他看向前方。

“ 总之，我们要去哪里？ ”

“Cloud ，不要转移话题。 ”

“ 我没有转移话题。我只是拒绝跟一个我不太熟的男人一起感伤，尤其当他拒绝将此称之为约会的时候。我们要去哪里？ ” 

Sephiroth 叹了口气， “ 一个酒吧。我被告知非正式会面的场所一般包括咖啡店，酒吧和餐厅。现在不是吃饭的时间，而我觉得你大概厌烦咖啡了。 ”

“ 你是不是问了什么人要他们给你一个‘ 非正式会面 ’ 的会面地点清单？ ”

“ 是的。为什么这么问？ ”

“ 因为那不管是谁，他告诉你的是初次约会的选择。我想除了你以外大家都知道这是一个约会， Sephiroth 。 ” 

Sephiroth 有点生气，他会因此给 Zack 派发额外的文书工作的。他可以想象得到他旗下的中尉在大厦里笑得多开心了。

“ 我当时并不知道。 ”

Cloud 笑起来，但是挥了挥手，说道， “ 没事。我也挺喜欢酒吧的。 ” 

但是现在他提起来了，他们 _确实是_ 在一条很熟悉的路上。事实上，他们离 Cloud 最不想要 Sephiroth 去的地方非常得近。

“ 你想去哪个酒吧？ ”Cloud 问道，抬眼看向 Sephiroth ， Sephiroth 也回以一个眼神。

“ 第七天堂。我听说那里服务不错，而且那名字让我想起了第九云层。 ”

是啊，该死的 Wedge 提议了这个名字，而且操他妈的那一群人认为没人会注意到这两个名字之间的相似之处。

店铺之间有一些联系总的来说没有什么大问题。事实上， Cloud 会在认为他的晚间顾客需要放松的时候将他们引去那边，而 Tifa 也会推荐她的客人们来 Cloud 店里解决宿醉问题。但是在盘子下方，大家并不是完全不知道第七天堂跟雪崩是有关联的。应该说，不是所有人都知道，但是也不是很难发现，只要你交际圈子对的话。问题是， Sephiroth 知道吗？如果他知道的话，他应该已经开始调查第七天堂，并试图关掉它了，但是他还没有。但是也许他只是在在这么显眼的位置上做些什么之前收集信息而已。 Cloud 没法判断，而且他也不知道让 Sephiroth 知道他认识那里的员工是不是一个好主意。如果他知道的话，那将是钉在棺材上的另一根钉子，一个联系 Cloud 和雪崩的证据。但是，如果 Cloud 假装不认识他们而被抓包的话，那会是灾难性的。那会证明他在隐瞒什么。

他勉强在 Sephiroth 推门并为他抵着门的时候作出了决定。

他走进酒吧，并领着他们走向角落里的沙发座位，没有去跟 Tifa 进行眼神交流，他挤进了一边座位， Sephiroth 则坐在了他对面。 Tifa 拿着一个笔记本走了过来，看起来有些不确定 —— 也许是在思考要不要表现出她认识 Cloud 。

Cloud 为她做出了决定。他在她走过来的时候朝她愉快地微笑并大声道， “ 嘿 Teef 。 ”

通过尽可能的少撒谎，他已经撑到了现在。再说了，最好的谎言是半真半假。厚脸皮让他一直坚持到现在， Cloud 觉得那还会继续有用的。

“ 嘿， Cloud 。 ” 她回以微笑，而 Cloud 很确定他能看出她脸上的紧绷仅仅因为他很熟悉 Tifa ， “ 你们俩想要什么？ ” 

“ 我还是要那个尼布尔啤酒。 Sephiroth ？ ” 

他们两人都看向了 Sephiroth ， Sephiroth 一直在细致地观察他们。他的全神贯注告诉 Cloud 没错，没错 Sephiroth 知道第七天堂的名声，以及没错这是一个考验。

“ 我不喝酒。 ”

没错，绝对是一个考验。

“ 好了， ”Cloud 一只手肘撑在桌子上，用手支撑着他的脸颊， “ 你不能拖我进行一个你坚决不称之为约会的约会 _然后_ 让我一个人喝酒。 ” 

“ 我完全是这么打算的。 ”

“ 如果你不喝酒的话你为什么要选择一家酒吧。 ”

Tifa 在他们对话时目光扫视着他们，就好像是看一场网球赛一样。

“ 我想你知道为什么。 ”

Cloud 呻吟道， “ 不要再搞这些 ‘ 我知道你知道 ’ 的废话了。 ”

“ 你确定想要我来说这个？在这里？ ” 

“ _那是_ 什么意思？ ”

Sephiroth 恼怒地叹了口气，开口道， “ 你打算假装无知多久？ ” 

“ 我不知道，你打算假装这不是一个约会多久？ ”

“ 我不在假装，这 _不是_ 一个约会。然而，你，很明显在伪装。 ”

“ 我没有。你知道一些我不知道的有关第七天堂的事情？ ”

“ 首先，它作为一个雪崩避风港的声誉。你住在盘子下面，很明显经常来这里，你怎么会不知道呢？ ”

Cloud 嘲弄道， “ 首先，你得停止相信所有你听到的传言。第二，我怎么会知道那个？我跟你说过了，我不混瘾君子的圈子。 ” 

“ 如果你经常在这里的话，你应该会听到那些传言。 ” 

“ 你是认真地觉得人们会在他们八卦的地方谈论可能的帮派关系吗？现在别拖延了，告诉她你要点什么这样她就能回去忙她该忙的事情了。 ” 

“ 我跟你说过，我不喝酒。酒精对我无效。这毫无意义。 ”

“ 那就为了味道喝酒。点单不然我就帮你点了然后这就会 _真的_ 看起来像一个约会了。 ” 

Sephiroth 沮丧地叹了口气。他对酒一无所知 —— 那是 Zack 的专长领域，然后 Genesis 也比他擅长。他不知道 Zack 喝什么，因为那总是某种不同的特调酒，但是他知道 Genesis 的喜好，而那基本上就是他对酒的所有认知了。

“ 那么，红酒。 ”

“ 哪一种？ ”Tifa 问道。

“ 什么？ ”

“…… 哪一种？ ”

“ 红的。 ”

“ 哪种红酒？ ”

他皱起了眉头。

“ 我的湿婆啊，你是山顶洞人吗？ ”Cloud 问道，脸上充满了不可置信。

“ 就像我所说的那样，我没有理由喝酒，为什么要去了解那些知识？ ” 

Cloud 翻了个白眼然后用手托着下巴。

“ 他看起来像是会喜欢梅洛的类型，对不对？你怎么想呢， Tifa ？ ” 

她低吟着然后说道， “ 我觉得那和神罗给他订制的形象很符合。 ” 

Cloud 皱起了鼻子然后开口， “ 你是对的，然而我不觉得那个形象很准确。给他一杯雷司令。 ” 

“ 那是白葡萄酒。 ” 

“ 他会更喜欢那个的。 ” 

Sephiroth 看着他们争执，有些不安。他不喜欢这种 Cloud 已经了解他了解到了能知道神罗给的形象是不准确的感觉。他以为他没有泄露出那么多信息。

“ 我两样都会带来的。 ”Tifa 在笔记本上速记了什么，说道，然后离开了。

“ 那么， ”Cloud 在她离开的时候开口， “ 冲我来吧。 ”

“ 抱歉？ ”

“ 好了，开始你的审讯吧。最糟的那种。 ” 

Sephiroth 不能判断 Cloud 是真的很擅长虚张声势，还是他真的没有什么值得畏惧的。不管如何，他开始了。

他使用了他所知道的所有策略。他尝试了暗示他已经知道了而 Cloud 最好是承认一切。他尝试了威胁他如果他不得不强迫 Cloud 才能得知真相的话事情会变得很糟糕，而更好的选择则是他坦白从宽。他尝试了用他所知道的事实来骗 Cloud 承认他知道一些他不该知道的事情。他谈论了其他的事情然后再随意地提起重要的话题来试图降低 Cloud 的防御心。他平静地提出如果 Cloud 不合作的话他会让他在意的人过得十分痛苦。他甚至屈尊用自己最有诱惑力的低吟向他保证诚实能值得一切。

而那仅仅让 Cloud 忍俊不禁。

似乎什么都没有用。他没有不安地挪动。他没有畏缩，也没有流汗，也没有坐立不安。他看起来一点也不紧张。他仅仅是在他们的酒呈上来之后慢慢啜饮着啤酒。他总是给予回应，而一半时间里他的回应是开玩笑或者调笑。他不断提议道如果 Sephiroth 承认这是一个约会的话，他就会告诉他真相。

最终，出于彻底的失望，在听了那个提议十几次之后， Sephiroth 失去耐心地叹了口气然后说道， “ 好吧。这是一个约会。 ” 

Cloud 眨了眨眼，然后欢快地笑了起来。

“Tifa ！ ” 他在笑声中叫道， “ 嘿 Teef ！他承认这是一次约会了！我在跟 Sephiroth 交往！ ” 

Tifa 欢呼起来，整个酒吧也跟着欢呼起来，而 Sephiroth 勉强才让自己没有脸红。

“ 我们没有在 _交往_ 。 ”

“ 你刚说了这是一次约会。 ”

“ 我被告知这两者之间是有差别的。 ”

“ **也许** 。如果你非要更 _技术性_ 的讨论的话。再跟我约会一次，那我们就是在交往了。 ” 

“ 你现在是要承认真相还是不承认？ ” 

Cloud 笑出声，露出明快的微笑， “ 没有什么可以承认的， Sephiroth 。我只是那么说这样你就会承认这是一个约会了。但是我没想到你真的会这么做。 ” 

Sephiroth 叹了口气然后转换了他的策略。

现在，不管他怎么尝试， Cloud 就只是不断提起他们在约会。 Cloud 提醒他你得对你的约会对象更温柔一点，以及 Sephiroth 应该付他们的酒钱因为那是他的主意，而且这是和他的约会对象说话的方式吗？这变得那么让人气恼以至于让人分心。

（而那正是 Cloud 这么做的原因。）

最终， Cloud 完全停止迁就他了，指出， “ 你还没有尝试你的酒呢。 ”

“ 如果我尝试的话你会跟我说实话吗？ ”

“ 当然。 ” 

Sephiroth 完全不相信他，但还是各尝了一口两杯酒。

“ 你更喜欢哪一杯？ ”Cloud 问道，感兴趣地向前探身。

“ 白的。现在说实话。 ” 

“ 我 _就知道_ 会是雷司令。神罗给你弄的形象完全是扯淡。 ” 

尽管 Sephiroth 私下里会同意，他还是说道， “ 真相， Cloud 。 ” 

金发男人仅仅是翻了个白眼然后喝了一口他自己杯子里的啤酒。

“ 你真的完全没有从承认这是一个约会里学到教训，我只是这么说来让你做我想让你做的事情而已。 ” 

Sephiroth 沉下脸， “ 所以那是撒谎。 ” 

“ 不，那是向你许诺我没有的东西。如果我编造出这个你在追寻的 ‘ 真相 ’ 的话，那才叫撒谎。因为没有什么秘密的 ‘ 真相 ’ ，我什么也没有隐瞒。 ” 

“ 你跟一个已知的雪崩相关的店铺有关系。 ” 

“ 我已经跟你说过了，我不知道那些。就我所知，这只是一个酒吧。 ”

“ 你在跟我撒谎。 ” 

“ 你一直这么说，而这实在对你的约会对象非常不礼貌。 ” 

Sephiroth 叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁，当他放下手的时候， Cloud 毫无愧疚地朝他咧嘴笑着。

“ 好吧。你今晚没事了。但是我们会再这样一次的，而我会得到我的答案的。 ”

“ 哇，第二次约会？我都不知道你有那么喜欢我。 ” 

“ _Cloud_ 。 ” 

Cloud 轻笑起来，但是放下了他的杯子。

“ 和往常一样，你什么时候想来都可以来。但是如果你想要第二次约会的话，那就得等到我们关门以后了。 ” 

“ 我以为我们已经讨论过你过度劳累的问题了。 ” 

“ 不，你说了你的想法，而我还在思考要不要听。在那之前，我不会让我的手下人手不足的。关门之后，不然不约会。 ” 

Sephiroth 叹了口气然后说道， “ 那么，关门之后吧。再见， Cloud 。 ” 

他没有等待回应就起身离开了座位，但是他还没有站起身的时候 Cloud 叫住了他， “ 等下！ ” 他回头看向对方，云片冲他忽闪了长长的睫毛然后说道， “ 没有晚安吻吗？ ” 

当 Cloud 明显是在开玩笑而他彻底放弃今晚的审讯之后，相比感到沮丧，笑出声来似乎要容易得多。

“ 我不觉得有必要。 ”

“ 用真相跟你交换？ ” 

这一次， Sephiroth 轻笑出声，然后说道， “ 再 _见_ ， Cloud 。 ” 

Cloud 朝他笑了笑，依然很顽固但是看起来并不失望。

“ 回头见。 ” 

Sephiroth 穿过酒吧，哪怕是最醉醺醺的客人也为他让开了路，他离开前没有再说一个字。

Cloud 大声呻吟着，双臂交叉放在桌面上，然后把头放在上面。

只有在听到一个玻璃杯被放在桌面上的声音时他才抬起眼。

Tifa 坐到了他的对面，和昨晚一样的一杯威士忌就放在他的空啤酒杯旁边。

“ 你棒极了， Cloud ，你知道吗？ ” 

“ 如果他继续这样的话会让我心脏病发的。 ” 

“ 我不怪你。但是说真的，那太让人印象深刻了。我很庆幸我们把第九云层交给了你，没人能像你那样坚持住的。 ” 

“ 哦是吗。 ” 

“ 说真的。你认为 Barret 不会露出马脚吗？或者，上帝啊， Wedge ？他会瘫软在地上的。而 Jessie 则会坐立不安到从沙发上摔下来。 ” 

Cloud 耸了耸肩说， “ 你又不确定。 ” 

“ 去他妈的我不确定。 ”Tifa 把威士忌推向他， “ 这是你应得的。你最好喝光它。而且你今晚不准帮忙清理酒吧。想也别想去帮第九云层关门。 ” 

“ 什么？ Tifa ， _拜托_ 了。 ” 

“ 不。你已经做完今晚的活了， Cloud 。 ” 她站起身离开了沙发，当 Cloud 想要开口抗议的时候，她一只手搭在了他肩上。 “ 谢谢。你为我们做的比你以为的要多。 ” 

在他想出如何回应那句话之前，她已经往吧台去了。

Cloud 叹了口气然后看着他新的那杯酒喝酒，然后叹了更长一口气，抿了一口。他用手捏着玻璃杯边缘让杯子在木头桌子上旋转。

静静地，当没有人注意到的时候， Cloud 允许自己感到一点点的骄傲。然后在他再次啜饮的时候把骄傲放到一旁。

总而言之，不能因为一次约会就上头。


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud 已经习惯看到 Sephrioth 在店里转悠了。各种意义上这都很奇怪，最主要的是他从未想过他会习惯于和这个男人同处一室。但是 Sephiroth 就这么成为了另一个常客 —— 一个比正常情况下在店内徘徊时间更长的常客，但仍然是一个常客。 Cloud 不止一次思考 Sephiroth 到底怎么找出这么多时间待在咖啡店的，以及他为什么都不忙碌于自己的工作。

当他有一天问 Sephiroth 的时候，对方告诉他， “ 这就是工作。而且我在这里的时候也在用 PHS 处理公务。 ”

而这就是奇怪的地方了。就是，最近越来越多的， Cloud 似乎只有在 Sephiroth 提起的时候才会想起 Sephiroth 是在调查他们。如果 Sephiroth 是在试图欺骗他让他放松警惕的话，那起效了，而这非常危险。

尤其是现在 Sephiroth 经常带他出去，而且停止了那些直截了当的审问。他会在关门的时候出现，然后等在门外直到 Cloud 出来。然后他们一起去餐馆，酒吧，甚至有一次一起去了围墙市场逛街。他们的对话非常正常。他们互相唠叨对方工作过于努力。

有一次， Cloud 尝试直截了当地询问。

“ 这是你的新计划吗？在我面前表现得很正常，伪装成一个朋友，然后试图让我信任你以让我泄密？ ”

“ 为什么这么问？ ”Sephiroth 抿了一口酒 —— 雷司令，他现在总是点这个了， “ 这有用吗？ ”

“ 这是个卑鄙的伎俩。 ”

“ 如果你没有隐瞒什么的话就不算是，如果你真的如同你一直声明的那样清白的话。 ”

“ _尤其_ 是我没有隐瞒什么的话。那么你就是在毫无意义地伪装成我的朋友。最终你会意识到这没有什么秘密，然后怎么办？你要把我晾到一边吗？ ”

私下里， Cloud 被这个想法伤害到了。他不知道什么时候他开始沉溺于其中了，但是他沉溺了。他想有可能是第一次约会结束的时候，当他开着糟糕的玩笑而 Sephiroth 最终让自己因此而笑出声的时候。那么这说明，假如他们之间没有秘密的话，他已经喜欢上了这样的交往。这个 “ 假如 ” 悬在他的舌尖，有时候 Cloud 会假想如果自己不是雪崩一员的话，事情会怎么样发展呢。但是那些假想是危险的，因为那不是事实，雪崩已经赢得了他的忠诚 —— 他不会因为一张对他没有真诚兴趣的漂亮脸蛋而背弃雪崩。但是那不意味着他不会时不时这么想象。

“ 如果我那么做的话呢？从我到来的那一天开始你就试图甩开我。 ”

那没错，但是那仅仅是因为如果你确信 Cloud 在隐瞒什么。他们都 _确实_ 知道这一点，但是 Cloud 无法承认这一点。

因此他有些生气地回应， “ 我从第一天开始就无比合作。我可以让你去搞来搜查令，并且在我被正式起诉之前，我都不会跟你说话。但是我没有那么做。 ”

“ 那并不代表你想要我在那里。 ”

“ 我一点也不喜欢处于嫌疑之下，一点也不。但是我理解那是你的工作。我 **以为** 那不会影响你的个人观点。 ”

“ 我一直都说的很清楚我不跟罪犯厮混。 ”

除了他一直刻意地给了 Cloud 他会跟罪犯厮混的印象。而 Cloud 已经上当了。

“ 而我一直都说的很清楚我不是罪犯。 ”

“ 我不相信这一点。 ”

“ 那你这些约会都在干什么？ ”

“ 拜托了， Cloud 。你很清楚我在干什么。 ”

“ 也许。也许我想要听你亲口说出来，这样你就知道你听上去是个多可恶的混蛋了。 ”

Sephiroth 不耐烦地叹了口气， “ 我的目的是让我自己讨你喜欢这样你就会放松警惕然后露出马脚。而且我觉得这起效果了，如果你因此而这么生气的话。 ”

Cloud 意识到自己在脸红，但是他死也不会承认的。

“ 我不是一个罪犯， Sephiroth ，而且我不是一个特种兵。我不干卧底的活，也不说双关语。我不会四处假设人们对我好是因为他们还有其他的目的，因为正常人不这么 **干** 。我以为也许你并不是一个该死的机器人并还拥有一些人类的情感，哪怕你一直以来都跟个完美的小特种兵一样听令行事。他妈的那是我的错，我早该知道的。 ”

Cloud 突然站起身，然后拿出钱包，掏出 Gil 付自己的酒账。

“Cloud ，那 ——”

“ 说给想听的人听吧， Sephiroth 。 ”

他把 Gil 拍在桌上然后冲了出去，各种意义上感觉自己是个蠢货。最重要的一点是他被 Sephiroth 的表演给骗了。 _他_ 才应该是那个演员， _他_ 才应该是那个玩弄 Sephiroth 的人。他脑子里进了多少水才让他自己陷入其中那么深？他早该知道得更清楚的。他知道赌注是什么。他赌不起去关心他的敌人，而且很明显他们之间不可能会有任何发展除了。这丢脸极了，他完全能感觉到有多么丢脸。

再说了，从一个更简单的，更基本的角度上来说，他受伤了是因为他喜欢上了一个完全不喜欢他的人。任何人都会因此感觉烂透了，但是再加上他从一开始就不应该相信 Sephiroth 是真诚的，他早就知道不应该信任 Sephiroth 这个事实？在受伤之余他还感到了惭愧。

当 Cloud 那天晚上回到家的时候， Tifa 看了他一眼，然后走过去给了他一个拥抱。

“ 我他妈的是个白痴。 ”Cloud 在她的肩膀上嘟囔道。他不应该在她立刻明白他在说什么的时候感到惊讶的 —— 他跟 Sephiroth 在第七天堂约会了好多次，给了 Tifa 足够的时间意识到到底发生了什么，哪怕 Cloud 都没有意识到。

“ 你总是看到人们最好的一面，哪怕你不想这么做的时候。你对你自己撒谎然后试图提醒自己他们的坏处，大部分时间你能记住它们，但是你也从不会忘记他们也有好的一面。这是件好事， Cloud 。只是有时候会给你带来麻烦。 ”

“ 我早就知道我不能信任他的。我 _早就知道_ 。我还是抱有期待了。 ”

“ 不管你多努力去悲观地看世界， Cloud ，你的第一直觉总是乐观向上的。我看着你用负面想法压下你的直觉很多次了，而你也总是按照负面的看法行动，但是你总是会先看到光明。 ”

“ 那真是太糟糕了。如果这意味着这种烂事会发生的话我一点也不想要它。 ”

“ 明天休息一天吧。如果不是放下工作，那至少不用看到他。 ”

“ 但是 ——”

“ 没有但是。 Vincent 会负责你的工作的。来帮我清理酒吧放松一下吧。如果你明天试图去上班的话， Vincent 只会把你拽回来。 ”

Cloud 发出一声无奈的呻吟，但是还是抽身去帮她打扫。

但是，他还是听了她的话。第二天，他在第七天堂工作，像是第九云层开门前那样负责酒吧。

他没想到的是那个对话也同样影响了 Sephiroth 。

Sephiroth 付了自己的酒钱后，舌尖上带着奇怪的酸涩味离开了酒吧。他不知道为什么，但是看到 Cloud 那么生气，让他非常，非常的在意。而且是他惹 Cloud 生气的这个事实让他更加在意了。在过去一个月的多次约会里，他已经习惯了 Cloud 的欢声笑语。看着 Cloud 因为愤怒和羞愧面红耳赤并不成功地隐藏受到的伤害让 Sephrioth 奇异地想要不顾一切地平息这一切。愿意说任何话，只要 Cloud 愿意再次微笑，让一切再回归正常。

整个晚上，他都因这个冲动辗转反侧，无法入睡，并且得出了一个让人不安的结论。

他 _在意_ Cloud 。他不应该在意的。 Cloud 是一个罪犯。他抱着逮捕 Cloud 的目的在调查他。他的目的是看到他入狱。然而这不再是他想要的了。他花了那么多时间去了解 Cloud ，寄期望与 Cloud 能放松警惕，然而 Sephiroth 自己却放松了警惕。他沉溺于此，尽管他十分清楚 Cloud 是个禁区。这太不专业了。这是个老掉牙的馊主意。但是现在他仔细研究了自己，意识到他沉溺于此，抱着他无法否认的情感。

他决意要尽快在他可以的时候把一切解决好。

他在早上五点的时候就去了第九云层，但是没有找到 Cloud 。这很奇怪，因为不管他们就他们过度劳累的问题讨论了多少次， Sephiroth 从未见过 Cloud 休息任何一天。

因此他走向了柜台，警惕地看到是 Vincent 站在那之后。

“ 我能帮你什么吗？ ”Vincent 礼貌地说道，一脸平静地看着他。

“ 对的。 Cloud 在后厨吗？ ”

“ 他不在。 ”

“ 那么，他什么时候会来？ ”

“ 他今天不上班。 ”

Sephiroth 震惊地眨了眨眼。然后他意识到了原因之后，心沉了下去。

“ 我了解了。他生病了吗？ ”

“ 没有。 ”

“ 受伤了？ ”

“Sephiroth 。我们都知道他为什么不在这里，你真的想要我直接说出来吗？ ”

他的心沉到了底。

“ 那就是为什么我需要跟他谈谈的原因。 ”

“ 我不觉得他想要谈谈。不管你要说什么来挽救你的处境，他不会相信你的。 ”

“ 但是我是要跟他说实话。 ”

“ 这有关系吗？如果他不信任你的话。 ”

“ 但是他必须要相信我，我不会撒谎的。 ”

“Sephiroth ，过去好几个月他都一直在告诉你他说的是实话。你相信过他没对你撒谎吗？ ”

Sephiroth 沉下脸。他们都知道答案是什么，而那不是一个好答案。

“ 我必须得试试看。 ”

Vincent 耸了耸肩。

“ 如果你以为我会告诉你他在哪里的话，你搞错了。能的话你就自己找到他吧，这儿没人会帮你的。你要点什么吗？ ”

那简直不能更清楚地说明是谈话结束了。 Sephiroth 一句话没说，转身离开了。

Sephiroth 站在咖啡店外面，试图列出他觉得 Cloud 可能会去的地点。他想到了一些他们约会时不断去的地方，但是就他所知，大部分地点 Cloud 都不会独自前往。唯一一个他知道 Cloud 与之有关联的地方是第七天堂，他们第一次去的时候 Cloud 就表现出他认识那里的店员。但是那里要到下午六点才开门，这让 Sephiroth 有了很多空闲时间去消磨。

他依然去了他们常去的几个地方，只是就如他所预期的那样，并没有找到人。

Sephiroth 回到了第九云层，想要在他的 PHS 上面工作，同时监视店里的可疑活动。他在那里待了大概半小时后 Vincent 来到了他的桌边。 Vincent 拿起了他的脏咖啡杯，但是没有离开， Sephiroth 抬眼看向他。

“ 我得要求你离开。 ”

Sephiroth 眯起了眼。

“ 为什么？ ”

“ 因为 Cloud 不在这里，而他是那个逗你开心的人。因为你坚持我们在做什么坏事而那个态度伤害了我的朋友，这让我不再想要迁就你。请离开。 ”

“ 如果这是某种掩护 ——”

“Sephiroth ，当你离开的时候没有什么非法行动会发生。我们依然供应咖啡。如果你想要另一次搜查，现在就开始吧。如果不是的话，那就没有什么理由让你留在这里，所以我要求你离开。 ”

“ 我在 ——”

“ 看在湿婆的份上，你能不能听这家伙的话然后滚开？ ”Cid 厉声说道。他已经靠在后面的柜台上盯着 Sephiroth 看了好一会儿了，但是直到现在才介入。

Sephiroth 叹了口气站起身。他没有再说一个字就离开了，他离开的时候余光里看到 Cid 冲他竖了个中指。

所以 Sephiroth 另外找了一家咖啡店待着消磨时间。这让他感到十分不满足，而这里的咖啡也更糟糕 —— 彻彻底底的烧糊了。

六点钟很快就到了。 Sephiroth 等到了七点半才开始往第七天堂走，期望 Cloud 在他到那里的时候没有藏在哪里。他不觉得 Cloud 需要隐藏，因为他之前从来没有躲着 Sephiroth 过，但是他今天 _确实_ 在躲着 Sephiroth 。

当他走进酒吧之后，他四处打量着，试图找到那头金色的尖刺的头发。他没想到会在吧台后面找到他，调着酒，和一个客人一起大笑。 Sephiroth 之前都不知道 Cloud 跟这里的工作人员熟悉到能够在酒吧之后帮忙的程度。这让他更怀疑 Cloud 参与其中了，但是他压抑住了这个想法。那不是他今晚出现在这里的原因。

在他走进酒吧的时候， Cloud 肯定是注意到了他的动作，因为他抬起头看向了他。他们眼神交汇的时候 Cloud 脸上的笑容消失了。他没有表现出恼怒或者皱眉，只是面无表情。他熟练地把他调的酒倒了出来。

在 Sephiroth 能更靠近之前，他感觉到有人一只手放在他胸口，拦住了他。

他低头看到 Tifa 抬头瞪向他。

“ 离开我的酒吧。 ”

“ 我需要跟 Cloud 谈谈。 ”

“ 他不想跟你说话。 ”

“ 如果我能跟他谈谈的话我能解决这件事的。 ”

“ 听着，现在情况是，他不会信任从你嘴里说出来的任何一个字的。省省吧，给我滚出去。 ”

“ 我必须要试试看， ”

“ 你不需要，而且我不会让你试的。离开我的酒吧。 ”

“” 我需要 ——

“ 我得用多少种方法来告诉你？ ”Tifa 开始用力推他的胸口。他让她推着他，向后退去，越过她的肩膀看着 Cloud 面无表情地看着他们， “ 滚 **出去** ， Sephiroth 。 ”

他抓住了她的手腕，咬着牙，咽下了自己的骄傲恳求道， “ _**拜托了**_ 。 ”

她更用力的推他了，他向后退了更多。

“ 滚出去，以及操 _你的_ ，你这个自以为是的狗娘养的。他不欠你任何东西。他从一开始就毫无必要地对你很亲切，而你对此毫无感激。现在该去哪去哪儿，不准再来了。 ”

Sephiroth 意识到自己被最终推出了大门 ——Cloud 转过身然后对着另一个客人微笑起来，拿起一只杯子准备起什么饮料。

紧接着门冲着 Sephiroth 的脸关上了，他被隔离在外，思考这一切都是怎么变成这样的。


End file.
